Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Read Description in the Chapter!
1. Description

**Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**The Omniversal Crossover**

** AN: Hey folks, if you're wondering about a couple of things, like why I haven't updated any fanfics in so long, I'll be happy to explain. But first I should let you guys know that yes, I became a brony over my time off. The reason I was inspired to follow the show was out the movie Equestria Girls, which I found entertaining. Since then, I've watched all the episodes that have aired for Season 4, and I have a general gist of the storyline. I love the show, 'cause it makes me laugh, and it is really well done. Not going to regret saying that. **

** Secondly, this prologue chapter is to give you guys an idea of what I'm doing for this crossover, since you know I love those. This crossover brings forth five characters, each from different universes, into the Canterlot High setting where they meet the girls/ponies for the first time. Ben Tennyson from Ben 10, Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto, Rex Salazar from Generator Rex, Ash Ketchum from Pokémon, and Gingka Hagane from Beyblade are the people who are crossing over to Canterlot High. However, Ben has already visited this universe, and is showing his other friends around to see if they'll approve of the team member he found while in that universe, being Rainbow Dash. Of course they have to find her first, and that leads to wacky and fun adventures that let the characters interact with the Mane Human 6(5 since Twilight isn't around). **

** Thirdly, as I said, Ben met the Mane 6 before, when he was travelling around from universe to universe trying to find the tenth and last team member for his multiversal team, called Team Omniverse. Canon in my head, he appeared in the Equestria Girls first movie, meeting each of the Mane 6 and helping Twilight get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. He also met Rainbow Dash, and they established a strong relationship, with the fact they both love soccer and taking action. Dash wanted to be a part of the team, but since she doesn't have her wings, she's just a regular girl and can't do too much. However, for those of you who've seen the Rainbow Rocks shorts, Dash finds a way to get her wings back, and join Team Omniverse, that is, if the other members besides Ben approve. **

**So, let's get into the character backgrounds to let you know about the crossover characters, shall we?**

**Ben Tennyson: 16 year old kid with an alien watch known as the Omnitrix that can turn him into all sorts of aliens. (WARNING: There will be an OC alien in this fic that's from another show. Be warned.) Being the founder of Team Omniverse, Ben has the job of searching for the other members, the last being Rainbow Dash. In the final headcanon short, Ben and Rainbow Dash will interact, which will include some shipping. (Again, you have been warned.)**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 16 year old ninja with incredible reserves of power, has the ability to use Wind Style chakra, and enhances his abilities with Sage Mode, and Kurama's chakra as well. Normally famous for his Shadow Clones, Naruto's part in the story will be with Pinkie Pie, which means a whole lot of fun for him. (No real shipping here, do not fret.)**

**Rex Salazar: 16 year old Evo who can create machines from his body, manipulating the nanites insides to create strong builds. Rex is skeptical about Ben wanting Rainbow Dash as a team member, and gets a girly vibe from Canterlot High. He'll meet up with Applejack in this story to learn a good lesson. (Again, probably no real shipping here either.)**

**Ash Ketchum: 16 year old (headcanon) Pokémon trainer with Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchinder by his side as he continues to travel. While going around through different universes, Ash picked up the ability to create Lightning Style chakra, and made up some techniques for battle. In the story he meets with Fluttershy in his search for Rainbow Dash. (Shipping is in this short, you have been warned again.)**

**Gingka Hagane: 16 year old (headcanon) beyblader with Samurai Pegasus as his bey. Over time through different universes, Gingka gained a variety of different objects and skills. In Naruto's universe he was able to create Wind Style Chakra, and ended up making his own techniques, as he gained a sword he snagged off of Sasuke. (Again, headcanon stuff.) He also has a girlfriend in Ash's universe, the Mistralton City Gym leader Skyla. In his part of the fic, he'll meet Rarity, and yes, this will involve clothing. (No real shipping here, again.)**

**So that's that for the crossover characters, and also, I'll be doing remakes of the current Equestria Girls shorts that have aired that generally are focused on the Mane 6, such as "Guitar Centered". **

**So folks, give me your thoughts on what you'd like to see, and in the meantime, I'll try to get things going on this fic, and the others that have been left untouched for almost a year. **

**See ya!**

**~NegaiFreak**


	2. Settling Into A Different Neighborhood

**NOTE: These 'shorts' are placed chronologically before the actual Rainbow Rocks shorts, so music may or may not be mentioned in some of these shorts. I may have forgotten to mention a couple of little details from the intro, including the fact that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE SHOWS.**

**But anyways, I say we should get this show on the road. **

**X**

A wonderful sunshine shone in the sky over Canterlot High School as birds flew by in the sky, while squirrels ran upon the ground, running up to the nearest trees. Just then, a strange flash of light appeared at the center of the courtyard. The animals all around witnessed the light forming into a light green portal, just in front of the knight statue. Suddenly, a boy walked out of the portal, wearing black t-shirt with a green stripe down it, and a white number ten in that stripe on the chest. He also wore a strange looking watch, with an hourglass symbol outlined by green on a black casing over it.

"Hey, you guys can come out now," he called into the portal. Once again, another boy stepped out, a spiky, blonde headed boy with a forehead protector, with a strange symbol carved in the middle, which looked like an arrow. Two other boys, once of which wore a red and white cap, the other wore a white scarf with a headband that had the shape of both a Pegasus' head and wings sowed into it.

"Hey Ash, where's Rex?" the blonde boy asked the capped kid. Ash turned back to the portal to see Rex, a boy wearing bright orange goggles on his head, and in a red jacket walking through the portal.

"Something the matter?" the boy with the strange watch asked, as he took out a device from his pocket. Rex just sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ben, are you absolutely sure that this 'Rainbow Dash' would be a good team member for us?" Rex asked him, "You make it sound like she'd be the best teammate for us, even though we all don't know who she even is."

"Look," Ben began as he sighed, pressing a button on the device that closed the portal, "It's a really long story, but I helped her out in this universe, and she's really dedicated to helping others out."

"Naruto, what do you think?" Rex asked the boy with the forehead protector.

"Well, we do need another teammate who's a girl," Naruto replied, "Not that either Korra or Hinata aren't as strong, but they could use another friend."

"See?" Ben said, "Plus, she and I kinda, sorta…" He stopped midsentence, as he thought he was jeopardizing his other motive for bringing his friends to this universe. Unfortunately, Rex glanced at him with suspicion, and could easily guess what he was hiding.

"You two kissed, didn't you?" Rex asked with a glare. Ben sighed in disappointment as his friends found out.

"Okay, yeah, we kissed once after we met, and that was it," Ben admitted. Rex continued to stare at him sternly despite hearing the truth.

"You do realize that you're breaking your own rules, you know," Rex added.

"Hey," Ben began, "Gingka's got a girlfriend from another universe who's not even a part of the team," he argued, "Same goes for Rainbow Dash, and we didn't even date!"

"But what about you and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"That was before the team was created, remember?" Ben asked sarcastically. The birds continued to hum along as the boys all consulted with one another. Just then, the backpack on Ash's back began to move, as someone was squirming around in there.

"Whoops!" Ash realized, taking the bag off, and then unzipping it, "Sorry about that buddy." Hopping out of the bag was Ash's Pokémon partner, Pikachu, shaking his head as he took quick breaths of fresh air after being confined to Ash's bag.

"You left him in there?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "I only did because I don't know if the portal might affect my Pokémon in any way." He then walked over, taking Pokémon food out of his bag, handing it over to Pikachu, who began chowing down on it.

"Glad to see that you've still been doing well without me as a serious rival for you," Gingka said, looking upwards.

"Hey, you're doing awesome too!" Ash complimented, "Unlike me, you've been able to win a League, master Mega Evolution, and even get a girlfriend! I wish I was in your position in at least one of those things…" Gingka grinned with a chuckle at the compliment.

"If Rainbow Dash really is as loyal as you say," Gingka began to reply, "Then there's no way we shouldn't let her join, right?" Ben smiled, as did Naruto and Ash, while Rex was shrugged.

"Well, it's better than not being able to find a teammate at all," Rex agreed, "Where do you think she might be?" As Ben was about to reply, the school bell rang, and all of a sudden, dozens of kids came pouring out into the courtyard, all of which had distinctive skin colors. The crowd began to unintentionally separate the five heroes as they began to split apart from each other.

"Rainbow Dash is the one with the rainbow colored hair!" Ben shouted across the crowd, "Meet up back at the cafeteria at lunch, okay?!" All the others raised their hands as they all were pushed away as people were bustling by. Ash and Pikachu made it out of the scrap first, making their way toward the soccer field.

"Well, that could've been a lot worse," Ash said to his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed with a nod. The mouse Pokémon jumped onto his trainer's shoulder as he began to walk off.

"Since we have things squared away, I guess all we need to do now is look for Rainbow Dash," Ash noted as he crossed his arms. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up as he heard something in the distance.

"_Haaaah~ Oooohhhh~,_" it sang as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, sprinting towards the sound.

"Hey, buddy where are you going?!" Ash asked, quite surprised. He then picked up on the melody filling the air, a relaxing sound that was soothing.

"_La la la laaaa~,_" it sang again.

"Wow," Ash stated to himself, "Where's that coming from?" He then noticed Pikachu was running towards the bleachers at the soccer field, excitement in his eyes.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted back to Ash, gesturing for him to get over there. Ash turned back towards where he and the others first established their plan to find Rainbow Dash, and saw that they had all separated completely.

"I'm sure at least one of them will find her at some point," Ash said as he shrugged, "Wait for me buddy!" He then raced off as Pikachu had gone behind the bleachers to find the source of the sound.

**~END SHORT**

**Now that was fun to write! It's so good to find something to work with, and then be able to turn it into words. This reminds me of the very first fanfic I ever even wrote! **

**Ahem. **

**Anyways, as a treat for reading this chapter, since it was so short, let's flashback to Equestria Girls for a moment with a short scene, with Ben 10 of course.**

**SCENE:**

"**Yeah, I take that back," Pinkie Pie said bluntly, "It's pretty bad." **

** "But this all happened yesterday!" Twilight said as she turned around, "At the library! Has everyone in the school seen this?" she asked nervously, "Is that why they were all looking at me that way?" The other girls said nothing as they kept their mouths shut, while Ben just stood there with his arms crossed. **

** "What am I gonna do?" Twilight asked, "No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this!" **

** "Here, let me take care of this," Ben said as he looked at the laptop. **

** "No!" Twilight exclaimed, covering her eyes, "I don't want to see that again!" **

** "Relax," Ben reassured, "I'm just going to delete the video so that no one will see it again." He then tapped the lid of the Omnitrix, causing a green holographic screen to appear over it. **

** "What're you doing, kid?" Applejack asked, looking curiously over Ben's shoulder. **

** "Just give a second," Ben replied as he searched through his alien index, until he found the alien he wanted. He then tapped the lid again, sliding it forward, allowing the dial of the watch to pop open. **

** "Seriously, what are you doing with that strange watch of yours?" Rarity asked, raising an eyebrow.**

** "You'll see now," Ben said as he slammed his right hand on the dial, creating a green flash of blinding light. The girls were shocked as they all saw Ben's body change instantly, with green lines forming all across back of his body, while black lines formed in the front. The Omnitrix symbol formed on the front of his face, as his body increased in size. As the light vanished, all the girls in the room gasped at the creature that had taken Ben's place. The creature had a black exterior with green lines, a green interior with black lines, large arms, and the Omnitrix symbol on the center of his head.**

** "Oh my…" Fluttershy said with a gasp. **

** "That. Is. So. COOL!" Pinkie screamed. **

** "Hey, be quiet!" Upgrade whispered in his robotic voice, "You're the only ones I really want to reveal this to." He then cracked his knuckles, stretching out his arms. **

** "So, how are you going to get rid of the video again?" Twilight asked. **

** "Simple," Upgrade said. The Galvanic Mechamorph then leaped at the computer, merging with it. Twilight and the others gasped.**

** "Hey!" Pinkie shouted, "You better not be getting any bugs in my laptop!" Suddenly, the computer's color scheme changed as it went from bright pink to black, with green lines, along with the Omnitrix symbol, representing Upgrade's head. **

** "Didn't I say that you should be a little quieter?" Ben asked sarcastically as he stretched his head over the laptop screen. Pinkie sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, as she moved her fingers across her lips, verbally telling Ben that she would be silent. "Now then, just a little tweak here, and..." Upgrade said as the Internet page disappeared from the screen. **

** "All you did was escape from the page," Rarity pointed out with a raised eyebrow. **

** "Check the link," Upgrade said as he formed his arms, crossing them over each other. Pinkie then walked over to the laptop, clicking and typing for a few seconds before letting out a quick gasp. **

** "It's completely gone!" Pinkie exclaimed with a jump, "He deleted the whole thing!" **

** "You're welcome," Upgrade said to Twilight. But rather than get a smile, Upgrade saw a somber look on her face. "Oh, right," he realized, "That doesn't change the fact the everyone has still seen the video…" he said bluntly with a nervous chuckle, getting a glare back from Twilight. **

**END SCENE**

**If you guys liked this chapter, and the little crossover scene from Equestria Girls as well, then make sure to leave your comments and thoughts if you want to. And maybe you can predict what happens next! I'll be leaving a short scene after every chapter to show how Ben's adventures in Canterlot High went the first time! **

**Until then, I wish you all well!**


	3. Find The Kind In You!

**Hello again everybody, or everypony! (Depending on which you prefer…) Anyways, now I think we're getting into the good stuff of these brief shorts before the recreation of the actual ones. Because now, we finally get to see the crossover characters interact with the Mane 6 one by one for each short. For those of you who have read the story thus far, you could probably guess that Ash will be the center focus with whoever he meets with. But who could that be? Find out right now!**

"_Aaaaahhhaaaa~~,_" the voice sang as Pikachu darted behind the bleachers to find the source. As he peeked around them, he saw all different kinds of small animals gathered around a girl with flowing pink hair. She had a hairpin shaped liked a butterfly, wearing a white tank top and a light green skirt with butterflies stitched upon it.

"Oh, you are all so nice to want to listen to me sing," she said to animals around her, "I would never sing if somebody else was watching me…" she added with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Pika?" Pikachu said as he trotted over to the other animals. The girl then noticed the yellow mouse among the animals, far too large to even resemble a rodent, and looked as if he was the size of a puppy or a kitten.

"Hello there little guy," she said as she inched towards him on her knees, "I don't think I've seen you around before. In fact, I don't think I know what you are…" Pikachu raised an eyebrow as the girl continued to survey him. "Well, you must have heard my singing if you wanted to come over here," she noted, "What's your name?"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu said carefully as he smiled.

"Pikachu?" the girl asked, "That's a strange name for a mouse- I mean rabbit- I mean, a little guy like you…" she added. Pikachu scratched his head as the girl giggled a little. "Well Pikachu, my name's Fluttershy, and as you can see, I like being with animals," she said as the birds and squirrels gathered beside her.

"Pika!" he said happily. Then Fluttershy scratched his head, making him coo out of such a delight.

"Aww, you're such a cute little guy," she said with giggle, "_La la la la la, la la la la la~_," she sang beautifully.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, his body feeling relaxed by Fluttershy's soothing voice.

"OW!" she suddenly exclaimed, startling Pikachu, "Oh goodness, I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just felt this strange static shock in my hand for a moment." Pikachu cringed as he must have released some electricity onto Fluttershy by accident, as he was so relaxed. The other animals then gathered closer to Fluttershy, snuggling up to her as she restarted her lovely singing.

"_Oooooohhoo~ Haaaahaaaahaaah~,_" she continued, calming the creatures beside her, "_La la la la la-_"

"Hey Pikachu!" a voice shouted in the background. Fluttershy, immediately surprised, jumped behind a tree in fear, whimpering as she hid.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he and the other animals were perplexed by Fluttershy's behavior.

"There you are buddy," the voice said again. Pikachu turned around to see Ash standing behind him. "So, did you find out who that singing was coming from?" he asked curiously. Pikachu scratched his head as he looked back over at the tree, but Fluttershy was reluctant to interact with the capped boy.

"Pika Pikachu?" he asked his trainer, as the other animals stood behind the Mouse Pokémon.

"Wow," Ash stated as he looked upon the other creatures, "I never realized how much nature changes when you're in a different universe than your own." Listening the whole time, Fluttershy raised an eyebrow at mention of a different universe. She also took notice to how Pikachu jumped upon Ash's shoulder, nuzzling with him as all the others animals stayed gathered around him.

"Pi Pikachu Pika?" Pikachu asked his trainer, pointing down at Ash's belt.

"Sure!" Ash replied, "I'd be glad to let these guys see my other Pokémon!"

"Poké-mon?" Fluttershy asked as she peeked from behind the tree to see Ash pull two Poké Balls from his belt. As he enlarged them by pressing the center buttons, Ash threw both up in the air.

"Come on out you guys!" he exclaimed as both Poké Balls opened. The bright lights appearing out of them formed into two respective shapes. The first of which was formed into the Bubble Frog Pokémon Froakie, and the second formed into the Ember Pokémon Fletchinder.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed quietly. The other birds began to surround Fletchinder, as he was the largest bird out of the ones that were there. Froakie began jumping around, impressing the squirrels as they awed his agility.

"Glad to see that you guys are in tip-top shape!" Ash exclaimed, "But it's always good to have some fun once in a while!" Fluttershy was amazed by Ash's ability to connect with the animals, including the ones that looked most unusual to her. She then decided to stop hiding as she came out from behind the tree, right behind Ash.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing at the shy girl. Ash turned to see the girl standing there with a nervous expression on her face.

"Hi there!" Ash said with a wave of his hand, "Do you want to play with us too?" Fluttershy just stood there, still too shy to speak up. Pikachu then darted off of Ash's shoulder over to her.

"Pika pika pi, Pikachu," he explained to her.

"So, he's your owner?" Fluttershy asked the small yellow mouse. Pikachu nodded in reply. "And those other strange creatures are his too?" she asked again, getting another nod in reply. Ash then walked over to her.

"So, were you the one who was singing earlier?" Ash asked, making her jump in surprise.

"Um… I… um…" she tried to say but couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Well that singing was really awesome by the way if that was you!" Ash complimented. Fluttershy's eyes widened, as she never sang in front of others before, so she never received any sort of compliment.

"Thank you," she replied with a hint of a blush on her face.

"So that was you!" Ash realized, putting his hands at his hips, "Man, that singing was amazing. Oh, I'm Ash by the way," he said, holding out his right hand to Fluttershy.

"I'm Fluttershy," she replied, shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you." The animals looked upon their meeting and smiled, especially Pikachu as he was glad that Ash was introduced to a nice girl like Fluttershy.

"So, do you wanna play with us?" Ash asked as he was ready to take off.

"Sure!" Fluttershy replied, jogging with him and the animals around the soccer field. As the minutes passed, all the animals were enjoying their interactions with one another, as Froakie shot bubbles into the air, while Fletchinder showed the birds a thing or two about good speed in the air. On the bleachers, Ash and Fluttershy were sitting down as they oversaw the others playing. Pikachu lied down on Fluttershy's lap, as she pet him very gently.

"_Haaaaahhaaaaahhh~,_" she sang as the sound of her voice soothed him. It also beckoned the other creatures, Pokémon and animals alike, to come over and listen.

"That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed as he saw them all surround Fluttershy.

"Oh, it really is nothing," she said modestly, "I just like being a caretaker for all these lonely animals. I'm sure you could sing to your friends to if you had the courage," she added.

"Well, I don't really sing to make my Pokémon happy…" Ash admitted while scratching the back of his head, "In fact, I rarely ever sing at all."

"It's not so bad to try something once you've seen someone else do it," Fluttershy noted, "Give it a shot… If that's okay with you, that is," she added, a little nervous. Ash looked as all the creatures around him stared with eyes of anticipation, waiting to hear his voice. He gulped, and then opened his mouth.

"_Ooooooohhhhhooooooohhhh hey hey wooooohoohoo yeah…_" he sang. All the animals were shocked at how powerful and fantastic Ash's vocals were. Fluttershy and Pikachu were especially surprised, staring at Ash with mouths wide open.

"Could you try that again please?" Fluttershy asked as her eyes were still widened.

"Okay," Ash said as he readied voice again, "_Aaaaah Ohhhh Whoaho oh oh aaahaaaaaaa,_" he sang tremendously again.

"That was perfect!" Fluttershy exclaimed, but was startled by her voice. "I mean, yay…" she said quietly.

"Really?" Ash asked, "Wow. I didn't know that I even could sing."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu complimented as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. Suddenly, a bell in the distance began ringing loud and clear throughout the school grounds.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said, "I guess it's already time for lunch to begin," she noted as she grabbed her yellow backpack with butterflies.

"Can I come along?" Ash asked as he was returning Froakie and Fletchinder to their Poké Balls.

"Oh, of course!" Fluttershy replied, "In fact, I think I know someone who needs that kind of voice!" she added.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked, but didn't get a reply as Fluttershy took hold of his right wrist, and ran over back towards an entrance to the school. Pikachu chased after them, jumping in Ash's backpack so that he wouldn't be seen by anyone else. While he was confused, Ash smiled as he met the kindest person he ever encountered.

**~END SHORT**

**Take note, the Ash in this fanfic is the one from the XY series. SPOILERS: For those of you who aren't already aware, before the next movie, Ash's Fletchling will evolve into Fletchinder. **

**But forget about all the little details right now, as we now see it was Fluttershy who'd been singing! I think she and Ash would make a good couple, but I still go with the semi-canon Amourshipping between Ash and Serena any day. So, to give you guys a heads up about the next chapter, it's going to feature an original song, that I have yet to come up with. But other than that, it will also feature Rarity and Gingka! Also, this short takes place simultaneously with the others that follow it, before the lunch bell rings anyway. **

**Sorry for rambling, but let's get a quick scene from Equestria Girls, shall we? **

**SCENE:**

**As Twilight raced down the field with the ball, all the girls watched excitedly, while Ben just sat there bored as she was about to score her first goal of the one-on-one match. However, Twilight missed the kick on the ball, and fell straight down as it rolled right to Rainbow Dash in front of the goal line. With one big kick, Rainbow launched the air right into the air, and it was falling fast towards the goal on the other side. **

"**No way that's happening!" Ben exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat on the bleachers, slamming the dial on the Omnitrix. The green light that enveloped him, blinded the girls on and off the field. **

"**What the heck was that all-WOAH!" Rainbow said as she ducked away from a soccer ball, which slammed into the net. She then looked back at the other side of the field and gasped. Standing in front of the goal was a humanoid hawk, with sharp talons on his hands, blades on his elbows, a green mask, and a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker, right on his chest. **

"**Twilight!" the hawk called out, "Let me take over for you! There's no way I'll lose with Kickin Hawk," he said. **

"**Okay!" Twilight replied as she lay down on the ground, breathing heavily from all the running she had to do with her new body. Kickin Hawk was expecting Twilight to get up and walk off the field, but she was still lying down, out of breath. **

"**Okay, cool, I guess?" he said, "We'll make sure to stay out of your way then…" he said, scratching his head with his talon hands. Rainbow got the ball out of the goal with her feet, staring down Kickin Hawk as he grinned confidently. She then rocketed the ball right to him, and he caught it with his feet, sending it right back into the net. **

"**But, how's that even possible?!" Rainbow asked in frustration. Later on as she tried to dribble the ball past Kickin Hawk, he rushed in with a quick tackle, and then shot the ball in the net again to cut the score to one goal, while Twilight was still down on the ground. **

"**Come on Chicken Man!" Pinkie Pie shouted from the bleachers, "You can do it!" As Rainbow tried to trick Kickin Hawk with a crossover, Kickin Hawk stole the ball with his feet, without her even realizing until she made it to the goal. He shot it in and finally knotted the score. As the ball was back in play again, Rainbow Dash made the first move as she shot the ball in the air falling towards the goal where Kickin Hawk was standing, right at the line.**

"**Just gotta block this, and we've another friend to help Twilight!" Kickin Hawk said as he grinned. But then, a certain beeping sound began to go off from the symbol on his strap vest. "Oh no, not now!" he panicked as the final beep went off, and the green light enveloped Kickin Hawk, transforming him back into Ben. The ball then came down and smacked Ben right on the face, deflecting into the air above as he fell down.**

"**Ooh!" all the girls said, cringing at the sight. **

"**Well, that could've gone worse," Ben said as he tried to get up. However, the ball then came back down and hit him right off his head again, and into the goal. **

"**YES!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she jumped for joy. All the other girls were in shock as Ben tried so hard to complete the comeback he was trying to make. **

"**Why do all these universes hate me?" Ben asked himself as he fell back down on the ground in depression. **

**~END SCENE**

**Yep, there's always going to be one universe that hates Ben one way or another, and this is what he gets for using an alien to try and beat Rainbow Dash. But anyway, a guest who reviewed this story as of now has pointed out one of the aliens that will appear in the scenes I'll be making up after each of the shorts. It'll probably be around the fourth, or fifth short where you'll see the alien that was mentioned. **

**And that's that. Leave a review if you have any thoughts on this chapter, and I'll see you guys later!**


	4. See Me For Generosity!

**Hello everybody/everypony! I'm glad that a lot of people got to enjoy the latest chapter as much as I did knowing that I was able to put it up without much of a problem. But before I go on to the next chapter, I just want to point out that I don't really take requests from others. It's something I normally don't do because I'm not comfortable with the request, or I'm not fully aware of what the person would like me to do for their request. **

** Anyways, let's see what kind of shenanigans Gingka is going to get into when he meets Rarity! **

Walking at an easy pace, Gingka Hagane was making his way through the halls of Canterlot High. Other students were still prancing around as their classes had yet to begin, talking with each other, or goofing off before the next lesson would begin.

"Well, this should be as easy as picking out a sore thumb," Gingka said to himself, "but I can't find any rainbow-haired girl anywhere." He stopped in an intersection of the hallways, looking carefully around to see if anyone even resembled the girl Ben briefly described. As he was still looking, students began to gather around as they noticed the spiky red headed boy out in the open.

"Who is that guy?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," another answered, "But I'd sure love to have clothes that look as awesome as those."

"Yeah!" another one agreed, "Those clothes look awesome on him!" Gingka sighed as he still couldn't find Rainbow Dash around the halls, walking by the people that were admiring his outfit.

"This should be a lot easier than having to deal with-OOF!" Gingka yelped as he bumped into something. He looked in front of him to see a girl with light cobalt greyish blue skin, with perfectly combed indigo hair held by a three-diamond shaped hairpin, wearing a light blue shirt with an indigo skirt with diamonds stitched in it.

"Oh my!" she said surprised, "I'm terribly sorry to have gotten in your way. I guess I wasn't just paying attention…"

"No, it's all right," Gingka said as he brushed himself off, "I wasn't paying attention either." She smiled, but then noticed Gingka's clothes. While they did suit him, she saw that they were dusty and somewhat ripped in some areas.

"Goodness gracious!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Gingka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I cannot let you go around looking so atrocious!" the girl said as she suddenly grabbed his right hand, "Come with me, and I'll make sure things work out just fine!"

"Wait- WOAH!" Gingka exclaimed as he was taken into an empty classroom quite quickly. The girl then locked the door to the room shut, as Gingka felt trickles of sweat coming off his head. "Wh-Who are you anyway?" he asked nervously.

"Rarity's my name darling," she replied as she suddenly pulled in a moveable rack of clothes, "And I am going to make you look your absolute best!" Gingka gulped as Rarity put on some red glasses, carrying a tape measure as she came over to him.

_**Music Starts: Look The Best You Can Be (Rarity Only)**_

_ Now I know this may seem odd, but I will rid of any flaw!_

_ Taking care of all the rest, just so you can look the best!_

"Hold on," Gingka said as Rarity was measuring his height, "Why are you even doing this for me?"

"It's all out of generosity darling," she replied as she grabbed a shirt from the clothing rack, "I simply want to prevent any sort of fashion disaster that anyone may experience."

_So now try on this, and try on that. Maybe you should wear this hat! _

_ We'll make it work, wait and see! You'll look the best you can be! _

"So, what size are you normally?" Rarity asked as she looked through the rack again.

"Uh…" Gingka was about to reply, but couldn't as another shirt was flung into his face.

"Never mind the small details," she interrupted, "You can try those on now."

"Uh, where exactly?" Gingka asked as there seemed to be no place for him to actually change clothes.

"Oh!" Rarity realized, "Well then, this should do!" she said, pulling out a foldable changing wall, separating her and Gingka completely.

_Now I know this may seem odd, but I will rid of any flaw!_

_ Taking care of all the rest, just so you can look the best!_

_ So now try on this, and try on that. Maybe you should wear this hat!_

_ We'll make it work, wait and see! You'll look the best you can BE!_

_**Music Ends**_

__"So, what do you think?" Rarity asked as she folded the wall up. Gingka was wearing almost the exact same clothes that he had before, but they were much cleaner and nicely put together.

"Not bad," he said as he looked down at his short-sleeved jacket and his black pants, "But what about my belt and stuff?!" he asked, realizing they were missing.

"Oh, my bad," Rarity apologized as she grabbed the belt with Gingka's items upon it, "I didn't have a suitable replacement for a belt such as this, so I figured you would want to keep it. It does look quite nice on you," she complimented as she gave the belt back to Gingka, who put it back on his waist.

"Well thanks for all that," Gingka said, "But I really have to get going, because I-"

"Oh, wait just a moment!" Rarity interrupted, "I also have a much silkier and softer scarf for you. Just let me take this and…" she said as she removed Gingka's scarf from his neck. But as she reached for the other scarf, she noticed that Gingka was wearing goggles around his neck as well. "Darling, why do you have a pair of goggles with you?" she asked, "It certainly isn't a fashion statement, so it's good that you keep them concealed."

"You're right," Gingka replied as he touched the goggles with his hand, "But these goggles mean a whole lot more to me than a lot of things."

"Why is that?" Rarity asked with a hand placed on her hip.

"They're a gift from my girlfriend," Gingka replied, "Even though we rarely get to see each other any more, these goggles represent our connection with each other." Rarity was surprised by Gingka's story, but she said nothing as she continued to listen to Gingka talk about the girl he loved dearly.

"Thank you for letting me know that," Rarity said as soon as he finished, "If I hadn't, then those goggles would've been gone on the spot. I suppose you'll want to take the old clothes back as well."

"Actually, I think I really could use some new clothes, considering what you said to me before," Gingka replied, grabbing the new scarf from the desk, putting it on. "Huh," he said as he felt it around his neck, "This actually is pretty comfortable, and it looks cool too!"

"Indeed it does!" Rarity said delightedly. Suddenly a school bell sounded off in the classroom, ringing loudly in the air. "Well, it looks like lunch is upon us," Rarity said, grabbing her indigo backpack with diamonds.

"Mind if I come along?" Gingka asked, "I was planning to meet up with my friends at the cafeteria anyway."

"But of course darling!" Rarity replied, "In fact, you can have your friends sit with my friends! I'm sure they'll all get along famously!" Gingka smiled as he and Rarity walked out of the room, feeling quite thankful to each other for the generosity that they shared.

**~END SHORT**

** Well that turned into something quite exciting! Just to let you guys know, I'm going to be taking a break from writing after the next chapter or so. Mainly because I'm heading into the last leg of my junior year in high school, and because I think my brain needs to be well rested for my MLP Season 4 finale reaction. **

** But yeah, in other news, I have the ideas down for the last three shorts I'm doing before the remakes of the ones that have aired online. Also, once the movie for Rainbow Rocks does come out, I'm going to try and recreate with the crossover characters I had in mind. And that will be put into this fic. **

**Anyways, more Equestria Girls with Ben 10!**

**SCENE:**

** "This is gonna be so cool!" Snips said as he and Snails were transformed into gargoyle-like creatures by Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow Dash, ready to fight put her fists up as she and the other girls backed slowly away from the menacing minions. **

** "Grrr…" Twilight growled back at Sunset. Cries and hollers shouted from the school entrance as the students raced back inside to try and avoid the frightening scene. Sunset, amused by their fear flew down right in front of the steps to the glass doors with Snips and Snails behind her.**

** "I have had to jump through so many hoops tonight, just to get my hands on this crown," she said, staring through the glass windows, "And it really should have been mine all along!" she stated, glaring down menacingly at the students. **

** "Don't even think about it!" Ben shouted behind her. Sunset turned to see Ben in his sharp tuxedo, standing behind her with his fists clenched at his sides. **

** "Well, well," Sunset realized, "If it isn't the little runt who was brave enough to try and defy me." Her hands began glowing in a strange aura as Ben stood his ground against the demonic girl. "Do you think you can still defy me now?!" she asked angrily, making wind rush through Ben's face. **

** "Ben, what are you doing?" Twilight asked worriedly. **

** "What I do on a regular basis," Ben replied as he tapped the lid on the Omnitrix, and then sliding it open after looking at the holographic screen. **

** "What is that thing?" Sunset asked as the Omnitrix dial popped open. **

** "Well, let's just say that it's hero time!" Ben yelled in the air as he slammed his right palm down on the dial, creating a green flash of light over his body. Everyone gasped as Ben's body began to morph, with scars and stitches appearing on certain areas of his body, bolts forming on his arms and back, and greenish lightning rods sticking up towards the sky from his shoulders. As the light vanished, Sunset's eyes widened to see the creature in Ben's place. He was practically a Frankenstein with lightning rods sticking out of his shoulders, bolts on his arms and back, a black mullet with side burns, and the Omnitrix symbol dug into the left side of his chest. **

** "Awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Show her who's boss Ben!"**

** "Well, it seems you have the ability to transform as well," Sunset noted, "Not that it makes you look any better." **

** "Said the girl that turned herself into a gargoyle," Frankenstrike quipped, crossing his arms. All the girls giggled at the clever remark while Sunset growled at him. "What, can't a good guy get a joke off before a fight?" he asked sarcastically. **

** "You'll pay for that…" Sunset said, ready to lunge at the Frankenstein-like creature. **

**~END SCENE**

** In case you're wondering, yes, Ben does lose this fight to Sunset Shimmer. Hey, she does possess the ability to take down a few of his aliens, so no surprises there. But anyways, just a quick note to you guys. The last scene of Equestria Girls that will be in here is when Twilight returns to her world, with Ben and Spike of course. So yeah, I hope you guys look forward to it! **

**P.S. Next short will be with Pinkie Pie and Naruto. It's party time there everypony!**


	5. Laugh It Off!

**NOTE: Jeez. You guys have no idea how stunned I was by the season 4 finale of MLP. It was truly amazing, and I'm sure a lot of bronies like me loved it to death. Of course, there was also another Rainbow Rocks short released featuring Rarity and her prowess with the keytar she was given by none other than the focus of this chapter's short, Pinkie Pie. I'm sure some of you are a bit perplexed by the length of the last chapter's scene for Equestria Girls. This chapter will have a much longer scene, so bear with me. **

** Without further ado, I give you, Pinkie Pie and Naruto.**

As Naruto walked at a leisurely pace through the hallways, he kept turning his head from left to right, searching for Rainbow Dash, whom was described very briefly by Ben before they were separated. As he passed a row of lockers, Naruto saw the open doors to the school's gymnasium, which also featured a stage for performances the school had.

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do," Naruto said to himself, shrugging as he walked inside. The gym complex had a lot of space for any sort of event that would happen, and Naruto admired that as he checked around. "Huh," he said, "Maybe I should get a little light workout in before I go back to look for-"

"_Hmmm Hmm Hmm Hmm~,_" a voice hummed, cutting off Naruto's thought. He looked around, only to find that the only thing out of place in the gym was a ladder on four rungs, going up to the ceiling. Up there, a girl with puffy pink hair was setting up balloons and streamers across the roof of the gym. She wore a short- sleeved sky blue jacket over a white shirt with a pink heart, along with a pink skirt that had balloons sewn on it.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked himself as he walked over to the ladder. He noticed that the girl was throwing every balloon and streamer she had in different directions, creating a colorful display on the ceiling. "Well, isn't that something?" Naruto said as he placed his hand on one of the ladder's legs. Without realizing it, Naruto was making the ladder wobble a little.

"Wh-Whoa!" the girl on the ladder stuttered as she tried keep her balance, but only made things worse as the ladder wobbled violently. Naruto then heard the clanging sounds, and then saw the girl fall right off the ladder. He reacted quickly, crossing his fingers to form a hand sign. Then, two puffs of smoke appeared beside him, which when cleared, revealed exact clones of Naruto himself. The real Naruto jumped after the girl, while the clones caught the ladder. Naruto then reached and caught the girl in his arms, holding her bridal style as he came down.

"Whew!" he said in relief, "That was too close!"

"I'll bet!" the girl said as she let herself out of Naruto's arms.

"Hey!" one of the clones behind them shouted, "A little help here, please!" he begged as he and the other struggled to keep the ladder on two legs.

"Um, excuse me for a second…" Naruto said, crossing his fingers again, making two more clones appear. The clones then pulled on the rest of the ladder until the other two legs safely touched the court, balancing it out. "There we go!" he said proudly, "Good as new!" He then looked at the girl, who appeared to be caught in a trance, with widened eyes, and a small open mouth.

"Uh, is she okay?" one of the other clones asked. Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her to try and get the girl's attention. She blinked, and then shook her rapidly and she regained her focus.

"That. Is. AMAZING!" she screamed right into Naruto's ears, "You can make two, three, or four of yourself just with a snap of your fingers!" she exclaimed as she ran around the clones excitedly.

"Uh, actually I-"

"Ooh, wait!" she interrupted, "I just had the best idea ever!" She then raced over to a bag with balloons sewn on it as well on the floor, going through its contents at a fever pace, throwing everything she didn't need onto the court.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked, before he got hit in the head by a barrage of streamers.

"The name's Pinkie Pie," she replied, "Party thrower extraordinaire!"

"Well, she certainly makes the cut for a party animal," one of the clones joked, getting an elbow jab from another in anger.

"Ah, here we go!" Pinkie said as she pulled out a boom box from the bag. Naruto and the four clones just watched perplexed as Pinkie clicked the play button for the radio, turning on a nice, rhythmic tune. She snapped her fingers as she began to dance along to the music, moving around each of the clones as they were already confused at the situation.

"Uh, what's going on?" Naruto asked as the hyperactive girl trotted around him and his clones.

"Duh!" Pinkie said, "We're having a party test, silly!" she replied with her hands on her hips.

"Party test?" a clone asked, "For what?"

"Something I do when I get the chance during my free period," Pinkie replied, "I do it to see if I can make my parties even crazier and much, much more fun for my friends!" Suddenly Pinkie grabbed the real Naruto, and took him out to the center of the dance floor as tango music suddenly came on. The other clones giggled as Naruto was completely unaware of how to tango at all, and was wobbling around while Pinkie danced so elegantly across the floor. The clones burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, pounding the ground, and catching their breath as they watched the original suffer under Pinkie's party test.

"Ugh…" Naruto said, all dizzied from moving around.

"So, having fun?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"A little I guess," Naruto replied, "This really is fun once you get to try it."

"I know, right?" Pinkie said. Suddenly, all the clones vanished into puffs of smoke, leaving the original Naruto left. "Hey, where'd your doubles go off to?" Pinkie asked as she checked around the gym. Naruto could only smile and laugh as he thought of a simple explanation.

"I guess they burst from laughter!" Naruto joked, laughing happily, along with Pinkie, who laughed happily as well, while going over and shutting off the boom box.

"Whew!" Pinkie said, still giggling, "That's a riot!" Naruto struggled to contain his laughter from his terribly corny joke, holding his body so he wouldn't fall over.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Naruto said as his laughter ceased.

"Yes indeedilly!" Pinkie replied happily as she put the boom box back in her bag, "Say, I never got your name…" she realized.

"It's Naruto," Naruto replied, "It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Pinkie gladly accepted the gesture, shaking Naruto's hand rapidly in greeting. Just then, a school bell began ringing loudly throughout the gym, sounding off quickly.

"Ooh!" Pinkie said excitedly, "Guess I better go to lunch!" She then quickly grabbed her bag, and was about to head out until she stopped right at the entrance to the hallway. "Wanna come?" she called out to Naruto, "I hear they're making ramen today!" Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of his favorite food, and smiled eagerly.

"Yeah!" he replied, running to Pinkie. They then both left the gym with big smiles on their faces as they walked to the cafeteria.

**~END SHORT**

** I hope you all enjoyed that nice short with Pinkie and Naruto! Now that we're heading into the home stretch of the short meetings between the heroes and the girls, I'm going to be finishing the scenes from Equestria Girls with Ben 10. The next short should give that final scene for that, but for right now, let's get into a larger scene with the defeat of Sunset Shimmer! **

** SCENE:**

** "Spoiler alert," Sunset warned as she stopped at the destroyed entrance, "I was bluffing when I said I wanted to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school!" she said with evil intent in her eyes, "I want Equestria. And with my own little teenage army, I'm going to get it!" Among the mind-controlled teens was Flash Sentry, making Twilight gasp and blush in fear and sadness.**

** "No," she said defiantly, "You're not." The wind then blew roughly onto her as Sunset flew over her head. **

** "Oh please!" she replied, "What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you, have, NOTHING!" she screamed menacingly, lighting her hair as she glared sharply at Twilight. **

** "She has us!" Rainbow Dash stated as she and the other girls stood up with Twilight. **

** "And me," Ben said, standing up despite his previous beating. Twilight smiled with a newfound confidence, while Sunset just growled as the girls ran to Twilight and Ben. **

** "Ahahaha!" she laughed, "Gee, the gang really is all back together again!" she said, wiping away a tear. "Now step aside," she stated as the aura from her hands began forming a fireball, "Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one to many times already! She needs to be dealt with!" she yelled, throwing the giant fireball right towards Twilight. The girls ran in to protect her as Ben tried to shield the blow by crossing his arms in front of his face, in front of Twilight. "Hahahaha!" Sunset laughed, thinking the job was done, but her eyes widened as she saw that Twilight and the others were covered by a magical aura, protecting them. "What?!" she said in shock. The girls all opened their eyes to see that they were holding hands as they were around Twilight, smiling at each other in gratitude. **

** "Okay, how did that happen?" Ben asked. Then, the Omnitrix began to glow a bright green, beeping as it glowed. "Sweet!" Ben exclaimed with a smile, "Instant recharge!" Twilight smiled as she realized what was happening with the magical barrier. **

"**The magic contained in my element was able to unite with those that helped create it!" she stated as the crown released an aura upon Ben and the girls. Ben, smiling confidently, slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix dial, creating a bright flash of green light. The magical aura took its immediate effect as all the girls began growing larger ears, and ponytails. Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy each sported a pair of wings that matched their respective skin colors. Meanwhile, Ben's body morphed completely, as he transformed into a robot-like humanoid, with a large body that was white and green. Near his wrists, on his shoulders, on his head, and on his chest were his energy reserves, formed in the shape of spheres that were constantly moving. He had a pointed head in the form of a helmet, and the Omnitrix symbol at his waist, bravely floating with the girls in front of Sunset. "Together with the crown they create a power beyond anything you could imagine," Twilight explained as Sunset struggled to keep control of the crown, "but it is a power you do not have the ability to control!" Twilight stated, "The crown may be upon your head Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: The magic of friendship!" she stated proudly as she and her friends joined hands, sending out a ray of light shaped like a rainbow down towards Sunset. **

"**Gah!" she screamed as the rainbow swirled around her, "What, is, happening?" she asked as the rainbow surrounded her completely. Above the rainbow tornado, Atomix was floating above, placing his hands in front of his chest.**

**"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA…" he yelled as a green energy sphere formed upon his hands. **

"**Here, and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" Twilight stated as the rainbow tornado suddenly shot out beams of rainbows, going through each of the teens, knocking them out of Sunset's mind control. The rainbows also swirled around the demonic pair of Snips and Snails as well. **

"**Take this!" Atomix shouted from above, "Fusion Victor!" he exclaimed, throwing the energy sphere into the tornado, making it implode on impact, sending out a bright light over the school. As the light vanished, the students walked out of the destroyed opening of the school, watching as Atomix floated down. A beeping sound was heard as he landed, and then the last beep went off, turning Atomix back into Ben with a green light. **

"**Phew!" Ben said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "That was a close one!" He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. He turned his head to see Pinkie hugging him with all her might.**

"**You. Are. So. AMAZING!" Pinkie screamed with a jump. She then went on to give Ben a big smooch on his cheek, causing him to blush a little. **

"**Really, it was nothing Pinkie," Ben said, "I just do what I do best."**

"**Oh, but it ain't nuthin'!" Applejack said from the other side of Ben, "You really saved out there partner. Thanks!" she said, giving Ben another kiss on the cheek, making him turn even redder. **

"**Look, it really isn't that big of a deal," Ben tried to say. **

"**But of course it is!" Rarity argued, "You saved the school, and perhaps everyone from Sunset Shimmer! You're a real hero!" she complimented, also giving Ben another cheek kiss, making him blush even more. **

"**Well, I am a hero after all, so-" Ben's sentence was cut off as he felt another pair of lips on his cheek. He turned to see that it was Fluttershy who had kissed him, looking quite embarrassed. **

"**Um… Thank you…" she managed to say, blushing a little, but not as red as Ben. **

"**Well, it really is just what I do," Ben said. He then turned to see Rainbow Dash flying in front of him with her new wings. **

"**That. Was. AWESOME!" she exclaimed, "You are so awesome!" she said, kissing Ben right on his lips while she held his head. The other girls gasped as Ben turned redder than a tomato. As Rainbow let go, she saw the surprised look on Ben's face and was immediately embarrassed. "Oh my gosh," she said, "I'm sorry if that shocked you… It's just that…"**

"**That. Was. AWESOME!" Ben finally exclaimed, still blushing a little. **

"**Really?!" Rainbow asked with a blush, "'Cause that's my first time kissing a guy and…" she stopped talking as she saw the others smirking at her with big grins. She laughed nervously, scratching her head sheepishly as she kept flapping her wings. **

**~END SCENE**

**I hope you guys loved that! Up next will be Rex and Applejack! Stay tuned if you wanna find out what happens!**


	6. Punkbusted By Honesty!

**NOTE: Just so you guys know, there will be another chapter after the Mane 6 meet up with the heroes, just to establish the whole battle of the bands theme that's what the movie's about. So yeah, it'll be a quick cafeteria scene where Ben meets with the whole gang again, sees the other girls, hears about the competition, and you can pretty much guess what'll happen from there. **

** For now, I think we should see what happens when Rex meets up with Applejack. So, let's begin!**

Still outside after being separated from the others, Rex trotted along the walkway as he looked around for the girl Ben described. Unfortunately, he found himself completely lost as people were passing by him, heading back into the school.

"Jeez!" Rex said to himself, frankly frustrated, "Why can't we tell this 'Rainbow Dash' to meet us outside **before** we come here?!" He groaned, crossing his arms angrily. "I bet Ben wanted it to be a 'big surprise' for her…" he said with another groan. As he found himself in the back of the school courtyard, he began to yawn a little as he approached a tree in the center of the area. "Maybe I oughta take a quick nap before anything else," Rex said with a yawn again, "I'm sure Ben won't mind…" He took no time at all in lying up against the tree, leaning his head back on the bark while the rest of his body lay down on the grass. He then began to snooze peacefully, while the tree shadowed him from the sky above. A while later, Rex was still sleeping lazily until a thumping sound was heard from the other side of the tree.

CLONK!

"Ow!" Rex yelped after waking up with a startle. He grabbed his head in pain as something had hit him. "Okay, who did that?!" he yelled out in the air. No one was in his sight as he looked around, quite frustrated. He then turned toward the ground and saw an apple lying beside him. He then looked back up to see that were apples growing upon the tree he was sleeping against. "An apple tree growing at a school?" he said to himself, "Well that's something you don't normally see every day." He then turned back towards the apple that had fallen on his head. With a growl from his belly, Rex licked his lips as he reached for the fruit. However, his gloved hand touched another hand in surprise. Rex looked up to see that a girl with blonde hair, a white and green plaid shirt, a denim skirt with a belt that had an apple-shaped buckle, and leather boots with apples sewn into them, and a cowboy hat, had also grabbed the apple.

"Oh, pardon me," she said with a country accent, "Ah must've kicked that apple out from the wrong side." Rex just raised an eyebrow at the girl, realizing it must have been her fault that the apple fell on his head.

"Yeah, I'll be taking that if you don't mind," Rex said as he snatched the apple from her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "I'll have you know that this happens to be an apple tree that I planted for everyone to share."

"Yeah, and the apple hit my head," Rex replied to her, "So it's mine then." As he was about to take a bite, the girl snagged the apple from his hand, making him chomp down into nothing but air. "Hey!" he shouted as the girl gave him a stern look with the apple in her hand.

"Look, if y'all want an apple so badly, why not just kick one out of the tree yerself?" she suggested.

"Fine," Rex said, obviously frustrated as he stood up. He then turned towards the tree, grinning as bright blue light suddenly streamed down his pants, transforming his legs into robotic boots, with spikes on the soles. The girl gasped as Rex pulled his leg back, and then gave the tree a nice kick, making an apple fall right into his hand. "See?" he said, "Now that's how it's done." However, as his legs reformed back to normal from the Punkbusters, another apple fell onto to the ground.

"Um, you might wanna-"

"Might want to what?" Rex interrupted as another apple fell. Suddenly, a whole barrage of apples tumbled down on him, creating a huge pile over him.

"Oh boy…" the girl said as the last apple in the tree fell on Rex's head. She then walked over to the pile, grabbing his arm, and then pulling him out easily from the apples. "Y'all right?" she asked as he rubbed his head in pain.

"I think so," Rex replied, "Thanks."

"Well, that's a relief," she said. She then looked down at the apple pile that Rex had created, "But I dunno if the tree's gonna be of any use anymore…"

"I'm sure you can make another one," Rex said, "It'll just take time."

"Ah know that," the girl replied, "But what are we gonna do with all these apples?" she asked.

"Is there a place we can keep them?" Rex asked in reply. The girl then scratched her chin as she thought of a place to store the fallen apples. She snapped her fingers as she realized something.

"My Granny Smith's fridge in the school kitchen should do!" she said, "But ah can't carry all these apples by mahself…" she admitted.

"Don't worry," Rex said, "I'll be happy to take care of that for you. You should just let me know where I'm going." He then morphed his arms into giant, orange, robotic hands, picking up all the apples at once.

"Well ain't that somethin'…" the girl said impressed, "Who are you anyway?"

"Rex," Rex replied, "And you are…?"

"Applejack," she said. Just then, a bell began ringing throughout the courtyard quite loudly. "Oh shoot!" Applejack said, "We better get going before lunch gets started!" She then ran over to the back of the school with Rex in tow, trudging along carefully with the apples in the Smackhands.

"Oh boy…" he said, "This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" he asked himself sarcastically as he saw Applejack guiding him into the kitchen.

**~END SHORT**

** Well, it's always fun to write something in school, but it's also nerve-wracking considering that I don't want to let a lot of people know that I'm a brony. I'm not an obsessive fan of ponies, I just like the show a lot. Anyways, this scene there will be the last scene I do, before I make up something else for a little surprise in the rest of the chapters. **

** SCENE:**

** As the Fall Formal had officially ended, all the girls gathered back outside, sharing goodbye hugs with Twilight while Ben and Spike were waiting. **

** "You'll look for her, won't you?" Twilight asked them, regarding Sunset Shimmer as she peeked out of the destroyed entrance.**

** "Of course we will!" Rarity replied, "Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle…" **

** "I have a feeling she'll be handing out a lot of apologies," Twilight said as she watched vice principal Luna hand Sunset some tool to help her, Snips, and Snails repair the entrance. **

** "We better get going," Spike said with a wag of his tail. **

** "Yeah," Ben agreed, "I wouldn't like to find out how long 30 moons must be…" Twilight nodded in reply and turned back to the girls. **

** "I know we've only been friends for a short time," she began, "but I'm going to miss you all so much!" she said with tears in her eyes. She then let out a deep breath, turning back towards the mirror in the statue with Ben and Spike in tow. **

** "Oh wait!" Rainbow Dash said. Ben turned around to see Rainbow Dash hug him tightly, landing on the ground. "I'll miss you too…" she said in a somber tone. Ben smiled as he returned the hug happily. **

** "Take care of yourself," he said, "I might come back again someday." Both of them then let go of each other, allowing Ben to walk to the portal with Twilight and Spike. **

** "You know, that crown really does suit you!" Spike complimented, "Princess Twilight!" he added with a wink.**

** "You know what Spike?" Twilight noted, "I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." **

** "And the wings?" Spike noted. **

** "I've been walking on two legs and picking up things with these!" Twilight said, referring to her hands, "Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!" she said as she, Spike, and Ben walked through the portal with a bright flash of light. As the moon reached its peak in the sky above the school, the girls suddenly lost their ponytails, horse ears, and wings as the portal had finally closed itself. Pinkie Pie then ran at the mirror, banging into it with a thud as the doorway to Equestria was officially sealed off. **

** "Oh, bummer!" she moaned, as she and the others were all upset that their friends had to leave. Meanwhile, back in Equestria, everypony was gathered in the room of the portal, still anxiously awaiting Twilight's return. Suddenly, the portal shined a bright white. From it, two hooves touched the steps to the mirror as Twilight walked herself out, immediately losing her balance, having to land on four of them. **

** "Twilight!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily. Twilight smiled as she found herself back in her normal alicorn body. **

** "Ah, you're back!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to the purple alicorn. **

** "You've got your crown!" Rarity added as Twilight fixed the regal ornament upon her head. **

** "I knew you could do it!" Pinkie Pie said with a tight hug. **

** "Oh, we were so worried!" Applejack said with tears in her eyes. **

** "Sunset Shimmer," Princess Celestia started to say, "is she all right?" **

** "I think she's gonna be fine," Twilight said with confidence, "I left her in good hands." The other ponies were perplexed by the mention of such a thing they never heard. **

** "What are hands?" Rainbow asked with a shrug. Suddenly, Spike popped out of the portal as well, bumping into Twilight. He looked and saw that he was still the little dragon that he originally was. Then, another flash of light emerged from the portal, being a pony with light brown hair, and dark brown mane and tail, and was wearing a sweatshirt that was the same as Ben's, along with a necklace that was the same as the Omnitrix. There was also a mark on his backside that looked exactly like the Omnitrix symbol as well. **

** "Oof!" he said as he crashed on the floor next to Twilight, "Anybody get the number of that bus…?" he asked jokingly while still dizzied from his fall. **

** "Ben, is that you?" Twilight asked. **

** "Of course it's me," Ben replied, "Who else would I-" he stopped midsentence as he realized he was talking to a pony, not a human. He then looked back at himself as well, noticing that he was no longer a human either, but a colt as he saw his hooves. "Whoa…" he said in shock. **

** "Twilight, who is this strange pony?" Princess Cadence asked. **

** "He's a friend I met in the other world," Twilight explained, "He's actually from another universe entirely where those creatures live." **

** "What do you mean 'other universe'?" Rainbow asked as she flew over to Twilight and Ben, "And seriously, who is this guy?" **

** "My name's Ben, thank you," Ben said with a stern look, "I take it that you're Rainbow Dash, right?" Rainbow gasped, as did the other ponies in the room. **

** "How did you know my name?" Rainbow asked. **

** "It's a long story…" Ben answered with a smile. **

** "Does it have anything to do with that strange necklace, perhaps?" Princess Luna suggested as Ben looked down at the Omnitrix, now upon his neck as a colt. **

** "Yeah…" Rainbow agreed, "What kind of a necklace is this?" she asked as she began to poke at it. **

** "Hey!" Ben exclaimed as she accidentally made the lid of the Omnitrix slide down after touching it, making the dial pop open. **

** "Heh heh… Oops…" Rainbow apologized sheepishly while rubbing her mane with her hoof, "Here, I can fix that!" **

** "No, wait-!" Ben was about to say, but was to late as she pushed on the dial, creating a green flash of light as his entire body transformed. His fur became skin, turning into a tannish color on the exterior of his body, while the interior remained light brown. His tail also was removed of fur as it grew out, along with his hands and feet. The light vanished as the ponies all gasped at the creature that now stood in Ben's place. A giant, dinosaur-like creature wearing black briefs was standing before them, also wearing a green sash with the Omnitrix symbol across his chest. **

** "That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow screamed excitedly as she saw the creature. **

** "Incredible…" Luna said, quite impressed. **

** "Such powerful magic is in the hands of an earth pony?" Cadence asked. **

** "It's not magic, it's science," the creature stated in his deep voice, "That necklace you touched allows me to transform into all sorts of creatures," he said to Rainbow Dash, "even though you shouldn't have touched it in the first place." **

** "Uh, sorry?" Rainbow apologized with a shrug. **

** "Twilight, your new friend appears to be quite interesting," Celestia noted, "Will he be staying long?" **

** "I don't know…" Twilight said as she observed her pony friends fooling around with Humungousaur, "He's probably got his own world to think about, and his own friends." **

** "Well then, I suggest that you allow him to stay with you for as long as he desires," Celestia agreed, "He might be able to teach you something about the magic of friendship as well." **

** "He already has," Twilight replied as she saw Humungousaur turn back into Ben, "He's taught me that standing up and fighting for your friends is way better than turning your back on them." **

** "Then he represents loyalty, like Rainbow Dash," Celestia added. **

** "Not just loyalty," Twilight said, "I believe Ben's brave nature for his friends represents a whole new element when it comes to friendship." Princess Celestia smiled at Twilight as she had learned well while on her journey. **

** "Well Twilight, I believe that you and Ben will share a strong connection for the future, even if you are apart," Celestia said, trotting towards the room doors with her sister. **

** "So, what do we do now?" Ben asked Twilight as the two sisters left the room. Twilight smiled at him with a shrug of her hoof, but then her eyes widened at the thought of something.**

** "Wait a second…" she said, about to realize. **

** "Something wrong Twi?" Applejack asked. **

** "I just realized that you were originally one of those creatures from the other world!" Twilight yelled at Ben, "Why didn't you tell me what I was so I could've done more research?!" she asked angrily. **

** "You never asked!" Ben argued in reply as he shielded his face with his hooves. **

** "Well, it doesn't matter now since you have the crown, right?" Pinkie asked with a hoof around Twilight. **

** "No, I guess not…" Twilight agreed, allowing Ben to sigh in relief, "Why don't we all get going?" she suggested. **

** "Sure thing sugarcube!" Applejack said, happily escorting herself out of the room, with the other ponies in tow. **

** ~END SHORT**

** I didn't want to change the movie's actual ending, so I inserted this bit before the actual end of the film. In case your wondering about how Ben's from 'another universe', I'll fill you guys in. Starting with the EG world and the MLP world being two separate dimensions, yet each fall in the same universe. Meanwhile, Ben's universe, being entirely different comes into play and goes into the EG dimension of a separate universe. Then, Ben goes into the MLP dimension, and becomes a pony. It sounds a lot better in my head, trust me. In any case, the Ben 10 universe and the MLP universe are separate universes in headcanon theory.**

** Okay, with that out of the way, now's the time to look forward to Rainbow Dash and Ben getting back together after so long. Remember, shipping will be included here, so don't freak out, because I did warn you in the description, and I'm warning you again now. **

** See you all later!**


	7. Loyalty Or Love?

**Hey guys, I hope most of you enjoyed the last chapter, because it also contained the last scene from Equestria Girls that I implemented. But anyways, onto a couple of quick notes and clarifications before the next chapter. First off, no, Ben's pony form does not have a given name, mainly because its his human body transformed into that of a pony, not like an alien. Along with the fact the actual Omnitrix is on his neck, not the symbol dial on some green sash or something. **

** Furthermore, I should let you know that this chapter will feature a short preview to one of the two fanfics I plan to write in the future, both featuring Ben 10. But for now, let's go on to see the reunion between Ben and Rainbow Dash! **

Walking around outside the school, Ben shoved his hands into his pant pockets as he kept on looking for Rainbow Dash. As excited as he was about this reunion, he also knew the seriousness of the mission he had in allowing her to join the team.

"Well, no sign of her yet…" Ben said to himself as he still observed the area. As he kept on looking, some students began to take notice he was there, with widened eyes after he had mysteriously disappeared from the Fall Formal dance. Ben just smiled and waved at students as he passed them by, saying hello to a given few as he kept on moving along the sidewalk.

"Hey Ben!" a voice called out behind him. Ben turned to see a boy with spiky blue hair, wearing a black jacket with a stripe across chest, a white shirt with a shield that had a lightning bolt on it, a pair of jeans, and black sneakers.

"Flash!" Ben said, recognizing the boy, "How've you been?" he asked as they exchanged a fist bump.

"I've been all right," Flash said, "I'm surprised to see you again too, since you kinda left out of the blue…"

"Oh yeah," Ben replied, "Me and Twilight had to take care of something after the dance."

"Yeah," Flash began to say, "Do you know what happened to her by the way?" he asked. Ben started to sweat a little, pulling on his shirt as he tried to think of a logical explanation for Flash to understand.

"Well, she had to go because… Um…" Ben tried to say, but couldn't think of anything to come up with.

CLANG!

"Huh?" Ben said as he heard the loud noise in the distance. He and Flash both looked out ahead of them to see a softball soaring through the air, over the school fence. "Whoa…" Ben said, surprised and impressed.

"That must be Rainbow Dash," Flash noted with his arms crossed.

"Rainbow Dash?" Ben said, "Wow. That's some power…"

"Hey, she's the captain of every girl's sports team here at CHS," Flash told him, "It's no wonder what she's capable of."

"Definitely…" Ben said, still in shock.

"So, what were you going to say?" Flash asked.

"Oh," Ben realized, "Well, Twilight's kinda out of town right now… But she told me to say hello for her once I saw you!" he said, semi-truthfully.

"Well, I was hoping to get to see her again," Flash said, a bit disappointed, "but hey, she might be back before I even notice!" he said with a confident smile.

"That's the spirit!" Ben said, giving him another fist bump, "Well, I'll see you later then."

"See ya!" Flash said as he walked off with a wave.

"Now, where was I?" Ben asked himself, scratching at his chin.

CLANG!

"Oh yeah!" Ben said as he saw another softball clear the fence. He then jogged over towards the softball field, eager to see Rainbow Dash again. On the field, a girl was standing at home plate, while a pitching machine was placed in front of her, ready to fire off another softball. The girl was wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket over a white shirt with a cloud that had a lightning bolt, colored like a rainbow, a magenta and white striped skirt over spandex, and sneakers that reached above her ankles with rainbow colored socks. She also wore a rainbow colored wristband on her left wrist. Her skin was light blue, and she had rainbow colored hair as well, under a helmet with a horseshoe for a logo on it.

"Bottom of the 9th, two outs, bases loaded, and a 3 – 2 count…" she narrated to herself, holding an aluminum bat as the machine wound its gears, ready to fire another ball, "And here it comes…" Ben then arrived, standing behind the fence as the girl set herself into a ready stance. The ball was then shot right out of the chute, and the girl grinned, lifting her foot up, and taking her stride, swinging hard at the pitch. The ball was absolutely belted into the air on contact with the bat, clearing the fence, and even the street beyond it. "And the crowd goes wild!" the girl said as she flung the bat, and the helmet in the air out of joy. Suddenly she heard someone clapping behind her. She then turned to see Ben right there, applauding her for that power.

"Now that was awesome Rainbow Dash," he said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh," Rainbow said with a look of shock. She then quickly went over and turned the pitching machine off before it could fire another ball, and then hopped back over the fence behind the plate, going over to Ben and hugging him with all her might. "I can't believe you're actually back!" she said excitedly.

"It's nice to see you again too," Ben said with a smile as he returned the hug. Rainbow was very ecstatic as she kept on hugging Ben tightly, but then let go quite abruptly.

"Yeah, of course it's nice," she said crossing arms, trying to keep her cool, "It's really nice to get to see you again," she said with a tint of red on her face, which Ben could see, making him chuckle.

"So, how are things going?" he asked.

"Ugh!" Rainbow said, "It's been completely boring! Ever since you and Twilight left, nothing exciting's been going on!" she complained. Suddenly, Ben realized something as he looked back at Rainbow again.

"What happened to your wings?" he asked, "And your ears and ponytail too?"

"Oh yeah," Rainbow said, looking back at herself, "As soon as you guys went through that portal, our powers just vanished! It was so weird, like that crown of Twilight's was the connection to us being able to use our powers!" Ben raised a finger to his chin as he thought about the situation.

"So, anyways, I was actually coming over here to ask you something," Ben admitted.

"Really?" Rainbow said, "What is it?"

"Well, the thing is-"

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" a voice shouted in the distance. Rainbow and Ben turned to see a little girl with light brilliant gamboge skin and moderate cerise hair, wearing a black hoodie and green shorts running over.

"Oh, hey Scootaloo!" Rainbow said as the girl came over, "How's it hangin'?"

"Absolutely awesome!" she replied, "I just saw your home runs over the fence. You're so strong!"

"Heh, thanks Scoot," Rainbow said, "Ben, you remember Scootaloo, right?"

"Sure!" Ben said, "She's the one who was hanging out with you at the dance when you were flying around."

"Heh, yeah," Rainbow remembered, "Those were good times…"

"So Rainbow Dash, are you and your boyfriend going out or something?" Scootaloo asked.

"Wait, what?" Ben said, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Rainbow began to plead, "He's not my boyfriend…"

"But I saw you two kiss," Scootaloo noted, "Are you guys just trying to keep a secret from me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Uh, I…" Rainbow tried to respond, but was too embarrassed to do so. Suddenly, a bright flash of green light appeared, blinding both girls. As it vanished, the disappeared light revealed a ghost in Ben's place, with green chains connecting his neck and chest where the Omnitrix symbol was, and cuffs on his arms, one green eye, greenish white skin, and spikes upon his elbows.

"I think we should take this conservation to somewhere more private," the ghost whispered as he grabbed Rainbow by the arm. Suddenly, the two disappeared, leaving Scootaloo all alone.

"What just happened?" she asked herself as no one was around. By the softball dugout, Rainbow and Ghostfreak reappeared as they avoided having to give an explanation to Scootaloo.

"That. Was. AWE-!"

"Shh!" Ghostfreak said, covering her mouth with his hand, "She'll hear you!"

"Oh, sorry," Rainbow apologized in a whisper, "So, what did you want to ask me earlier?"

"Well," Ghostfreak began, "I was going to ask if you wanted to join Team Omniverse with me and my other friends. But, your wings ended up disappearing, so…"

"Oh…" Rainbow said, disappointed.

"But maybe we can find a way to get you wings back!" Ghostfreak suggested. Suddenly, the Omnitrix symbol began beeping, timing out in a green flash of light, turning Ghostfreak back into Ben.

"Well, I don't know how we'd do that…" Rainbow admitted with a scratch of her head.

"We'll find a way," Ben said in reassurance, "I promise." Rainbow smiled, with a look of hope in her eyes in joining the team. Suddenly, a bell went off outside the school, ringing loudly.

"Oh wow," Rainbow said, "It's already lunchtime?" She then ran over to grab a blue bag that had the same rainbow lightning bolt design as the one on her shirt.

"Mind if I join you?" Ben asked politely.

"Not at all," Rainbow replied, "I bet the others would wanna see you again too," she added.

"Definitely," Ben replied, walking beside Rainbow Dash back into the school.

**~END SHORT**

** Well, that was the longest short I've done thus far, and I hope you guys liked it! **

** Now, without further ado, I give you a quick sneak preview of the one-shot crossover, known as "Stay The Same", featuring Ben 10 and the Teen Titans. **

** PREVIEW: **

** "GAH!" Articguana yelped as he opened his eyes. While he successfully froze the creature in solid ice, it had been just inches away from spearing him. He hyperventilated as the creature had almost pierced him if not for his quick thinking. **

** "Ben!" Robin called out as he ran over, "Are you all right?!" **

** "I-I think so," Articguana replied, still in shock. **

** "Dude…" Beast Boy said as he looked over the frozen structure the Polar Manzardill created, "That was way too close." **

** "Yeah…" Cyborg agreed, "But thanks to you getting here when you did, I don't think there's gonna be any more close calls," he said, patting the green skinned shape-shifter on the back. **

** "Now that this epidemic has been resolved, I suggested we partake in the night of the pizza!" Starfire suggested. The whole center was silent as she made the situation a little awkward. "Or perhaps not…?" she said with a nervous laugh. **

** "No Star, that sounds like a great idea," Articguana replied as he tapped the symbol on his chest, transforming himself back into Ben after a green flash of light. **

** "Then, what is wrong?" she asked kindly. Ben raised a finger to his chin as he came up with a quick thought.**

** "Well," he began, "why didn't the creature just escape as soon as I blasted it with Water Hazard?" he asked. **

** "Yeah," Raven agreed, "That's how it escaped the first time after it took the form of water from that fire hydrant." **

** "And there are drains all around here," Robin added as he looked around at the floor beneath them. **

** "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it tried to attack Ben?" Beast Boy suggested. **

** "But why would it want to attack him?" Starfire asked. Ben then walked over to the ice structure again. While frozen, the creature's eyes were still apparent as Ben peered into the ice. **

** "Do you have any idea who'd have a grudge against you that looked like that?" Cyborg asked. **

** "Its powers are practically the same as Kevin's," Ben noted, "but it can't shift through phase changes normally, and that's why it can't move in the ice." **

** "Uh… English please?" Beast Boy asked, getting a knock on his head from Raven. **

** "He means that the creature can't freeze or evaporate like water normally does," Raven explained. **

** "Oh," Beast Boy said, "I knew that," he lied, getting an eye roll from Raven. **

** "If that's the case, then the creature stays in the state of matter of whatever matter it touches," Robin added, "I'm surprised you kept track of that," he said to Ben. **

** "That's another thing," Ben said, looking back at the ice structure, "I'm getting this strange déjà vu vibe from seeing this thing's eyes." **

** "What is the 'déjà vu' that you sense?" Starfire asked. **

** "He means that it feels like he's already seen something like this," Cyborg explained, "But why?" **

** "Those red eyes…" Ben said, noticing their movement, "They look like-" Without warning, the ice structure blew up in a red flash of light, blowing the Titans away. Cyborg and Robin crashed into the conveyor belt, while Beast Boy and Raven crashed into the oil barrels. Ben was knocked onto the ground as Starfire flew away from the sudden explosion. **

** "Is everyone all right?" Robin asked as he rubbed his head in pain. **

** "We're good!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven moved the barrels beside them with telekinesis. **

** "Yeah…" Ben said, "But what just-?!" Ben stopped talking as he saw something emerge from the mist the explosion left. It was no longer the white creature the Titans had originally seen, but a fiery humanoid with a flaming head, its bright magma body covered by dark red rocks. **

** "Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed in disbelief, as the other Titans were. **

** "That looks exactly like Heatblast!" Cyborg added. The fiery humanoid stared down at Ben, who was completely stunned after seeing the alien that was one of his own. **

** "No way…" he said as the creature smirked. Then, its hand produced a fireball, aiming it at the white containers that were placed in the corner of the center building. **

** "Propane tanks!" Raven said, recognizing the structure of the containers. The creature then threw the fireball, directly headed for the tanks. **

** "Titans, move!" Robin called out as he and Cyborg grouped back up with Raven and Beast Boy. Meanwhile, Ben acted quickly as he selected an alien on the index of the Omnitrix, sliding the lid open, and then slamming the dial, creating a green flash of light. **

** BOOM!**

** ~END PREVIEW**

** So, for those of you who'd want to see what I end up doing for that one-shot I am planning, please leave your comments in your reviews, and I'll be eager to get back to you guys with any info you may need to know. Until then, please stay tuned to find out how the gang all meets up in the cafeteria! **


	8. Cafeteria Chatting!

**Hey everybody/everypony! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. The only reason it was delayed was because I was kind of anticipating a couple of comments on my latest chapter in the reviews. Not being mean or anything, because I've gotten a lot of good feedback and questions, but I just had anticipation for at least one review. **

** Other than that, I also am entering into my last few weeks of my high school year, and sooner or later, I'll have a lot of time off for summer. So with that, I'll be able to make progress on the fanfics I said that I'd work on, including ones that have been somewhat neglected, honestly. **

** But for now, how about we see what happens when everybody meets up at the cafeteria, shall we? **

"Whoa…" Ash said appalled as he entered the cafeteria. It seemed to be the largest area inside the school, with rectangular and circular tables all aligned in order, with students all hanging out together, chatting among each other, getting their lunches, whether brought from home, or bought.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, peeking out of Ash's bag.

"This is incredible…" Ash admitted, "I've never seen a place like this that's this large!" he exclaimed with his arms outstretched.

"It is pretty big…" Fluttershy agreed, "I would have never expected that you'd like a place like this…"

"Are you kidding?" Ash asked, "This place is amazing! Besides, if it's a cafeteria, then there's food too, right?" he said with a wink.

"Of course," Fluttershy said with a smile, grabbing two trays on the countertop for her and Ash. "So, what do you usually do with the creatures you have?" Fluttershy asked as she grabbed a soup bowl from the tables in front of her.

"Well, we usually have Pokémon battles with other trainers," Ash replied, grabbing a soup bowl as well.

"Battles?!" Fluttershy asked in shock, almost spilling soup that she was trying to pour in her bowl.

"Yeah," Ash began to say, "but it isn't as bad as you think. We only do battles to make our Pokémon stronger, and to let them grow."

"Oh," Fluttershy said as she handed the soupspoon to Ash, "I just think that creatures like that aren't meant to fight…"

"You could be right," Ash agreed, "Though, I think that's it better to try something than just not be able to do it. Am I right?" he asked with a smile. Fluttershy remembered those words as almost the exact same ones she had said to him when he was convinced by her to try singing.

"Maybe it isn't so bad," Fluttershy said as she grabbed a plate with a slice of cheese pizza, "Isn't that right little guy?" she asked as she petted Pikachu.

"Cha!" he cooed as she scratched his head.

"We better make sure no one sees him," Ash said as he grabbed a burger from the table. Pikachu then immediately ducked into the backpack, allowing Fluttershy to zip it up, but left a little bit of it open so that he could breathe.

"There you go!" she said kindly, "Your creatures were so fascinating," she complimented as she and Ash went over to a nearby table, "Do you happen to have any more, by chance?" she asked.

"Sure!" Ash said, "Though, I'd have to go back to my universe to get them from the Professor…" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"Wh-What do you mean by 'your universe'?" she asked, becoming nervous.

"Uh… well, it's kind of a long story, I guess…" he admitted while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, Fluttershy's eyes widened as she remembered that she knew somebody from another universe as well.

"By any chance, do happen to know anyone who's also from another uni-?"

"Yoohoo, Fluttershy!" someone called out. Both she and Ash turned to see Rarity and Gingka coming their way, walking beside each other as they went to sit down at the table.

"Hello Rarity," Fluttershy said, "I take it you've met someone new today too, right?" she said as noticed Gingka sat down.

"I'd say the same thing to you Fluttershy," Rarity replied, "Gingka this is Fluttershy," she introduced.

"Um… hi…" Fluttershy said with a nervous wave.

"Hey," Gingka said with a wave.

"Oh, and Rarity, this is Ash," she said, introducing the capped trainer.

"Hi there!" he said.

"Nice to meet you," Rarity said, "I suppose you two have yet to be acquainted as well…" she added, referring to the two boys.

"Nah," Gingka said, "We already know each other." Both girls gasped in surprise at the expense of learning that their new friends already knew each other.

"Speaking of that," Ash began to mention, "where'd you get the new stuff?"

"Oh, Rarity gave them to me," Gingka said as he touched his new white scarf again, "They're a lot better than the ones I used to have."

"Awesome!" Ash said, "Say, did you know that I can sing?" he admitted.

"No…" Gingka said, "When'd you find out?"

"Today, thanks in large part to Fluttershy," he replied, "This day must be full of surprises for all of us!"

"All of you?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yeah," Gingka remembered, "I forgot to mention that we both came here with some of our other friends."

"Other friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"Where is it?!" a voice yelled near the countertops. The whole grouped turned to see Naruto searching around the food tables, looking vigorously for something.

"Here it is!" a voice called out. Naruto turned to see Pinkie Pie beside him with a large cup of steaming ramen, with wrapping over it. "Good thing I found it, because I think that this is the last one!" she said excitedly while holding a tray of salad. She then handed it off to Naruto, who smiled wider than ever as he held a cup of his beloved food in his hands.

"Wait…" Naruto realized, "How am I supposed to eat this?" he asked, normally needing a pair of chopsticks for ramen.

"Duh!" Pinkie began to reply, "By using this!" she said, pulling a fork mysteriously out of her hair. Naruto knew how to use the object, but was more accustomed to using chopsticks for ramen. "Or maybe even this!" Pinkie said again, this time pulling a pair of chopsticks from her hair.

"How did you-?" Naruto began to question, but dropped it as he happily accepted the chopsticks from Pinkie.

"Who's that?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure who that boy is…" Fluttershy replied.

"I was actually talking about the girl," Ash admitted.

"Oh!" Fluttershy said, somewhat embarrassed, "Well, that's Pinkie Pie, one of our many friends."

"Hey you guys!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced over with Naruto walking beside her, slurping down his ramen.

"Hi Pinkie," Fluttershy greeted, "I see that you've met a new friend too."

"Absolutely!" Pinkie replied, "My new friend is quite the impresser! Did you know he can multiply himself into a bunch of different clones?!" she exclaimed with her arms outstretched.

"He can what?" Rarity asked, very perplexed, as was Fluttershy.

"So, who is he?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, his name's Naruto," Pinkie replied, "Who are your new friends?"

"The one with the scarf there is Gingka, and the other one with the cap is Ash," Rarity replied, gesturing towards the two, "They're quite interesting really. They already had known each other beforehand…"

"Really?" Pinkie said, "Maybe that explains why they're talking to Naruto too," she said, pointing at the boys

"What?" Fluttershy said, turning to see the boys starting up a conversation with each other while Naruto slurped on his ramen, and Ash ate his pizza.

"Do they all know each other?" Rarity asked in a whisper.

"I dunno…" Pinkie said with a shrug, "I guess they all transferred here together."

"I don't think they're transfer students," Fluttershy noted.

"Why not darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, it's just that-"

"Well, that's all taken care of now ain't it?" a country voice said across the cafeteria in the kitchen. The girls turned to see Applejack walking through the kitchen door, holding it for someone else. They then saw Rex walk out, holding gloves in his hands.

"Well that's just great…" he groaned as shook the gloves in his hand, "Now I smell like apples…"

"Well, at least it's a good way to attract the ladies," Applejack joked, making Rex turn a little red.

"Ha ha…" Rex laughed sarcastically as he and Applejack walked over to the others at the table.

"Hey y'all!" Applejack called out, "Who're the new guys?" she asked, noticing the boys at the table.

"Naruto, Gingka, and Ash!" Pinkie replied quickly, "So, who's your new friend?" she asked.

"That there's Rex," Applejack introduced, "Though you probably don't wanna talk with him," she whispered, "He's sorta in a bad mood."

"Hey guys," Rex said to the boys, "Any luck with finding our supposed new teammate?" he asked. The boys all had forgotten about searching for Rainbow Dash, as they had been involved in other altercations.

"Uh… Oops…" Ash said, turning red from embarrassment.

"Sworry," Naruto managed to say with a mouth full of ramen.

"I guess it slipped my mind," Gingka apologized. Rex sighed, slapping his face in agony that the others, including him, had forgotten to look for Rainbow Dash.

"Hold on," Applejack interrupted, "Do y'all know each other?"

"Yeah," Rex replied, "We were all planning to meet up at the cafeteria here at lunch to meet our new team member, but she, and our leader aren't here yet…" he complained.

"Team?" Rarity said, confused.

"Who've you been lookin' for?" Applejack asked.

"Some girl around here named Rainbow Dash," Rex replied, making her eyes widen in surprise, "Though, I bet it would've been a lot easier to find her if Ben hadn't gotten separated from us…" he complained.

"Did you just say Ben?!" Pinkie asked, dashing over to Rex and grabbing the collar of his jacket, "WhereishewhereishewhereishewhereisheWHEREISHE?!" she repeated loudly, shaking him violently.

"Whoa, easy!" Rex pleaded, "I have no idea where he ended up after we split up."

"Aww…" Pinkie moaned as she slumped back down onto a seat at the table. Just then, the cafeteria doors opened, and everyone turned to see Ben with Rainbow Dash, walking inside.

"Well ah'll be darned…" Applejack said as she saw the two, "Hey Rainbow, over here!" she called, waving her hand. Ben and Rainbow turned to see the cowgirl and the others at the table.

"Hey you guys!" Rainbow said as she ran over with Ben in tow.

"Oh wowee!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing over to give Ben a nice tight bear hug, "He's back girls!"

"Heh heh, good to see you Pinkie," Ben said, returning the hug.

"I thought we'd never get to see you again…" Rarity said, also giving Ben a hug in greeting as well.

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack agreed, also giving Ben a quick hug, "Ah never thought you'd wanna come back here!"

"I have my reasons," Ben said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Does it have something to do with your team that you mentioned the last time you were here?" Fluttershy asked, "That is… if it is about that team…" she said nervously.

"Yeah, it is," Ben said, "But there's sorta been a snag…"

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, "Didn't you find the girl you were looking for?" Ben then looked down at Rainbow Dash, who had sat down on one of the chairs at the table. She looked very depressed, with her hand on her face as she looked back at Ben with discontent in her eyes.

"Remember back when you girls got your elements activated to take down Sunset Shimmer?" Ben asked.

"Of course," Rarity replied, "Why?"

"Well, Rainbow said the power you all had disappeared as soon as me and Twilight went through the portal back to Equestria," Ben explained, "I didn't know that once I got here, and I only assumed that she'd have her wings and such…"

"Oh…" Applejack said, "Was she gonna be a part of yer Omniverse team?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ben admitted, "But she can't because she isn't able to access that power again…" He then looked back at Rainbow, who had her face down against the table, crossing her arms over her head so that she'd be sealed off from the rest of the group.

"It's okay Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy tried to reassure, "It's not every day that someone asks you to join a team that requires you save some universes, right?" Rainbow only replied with a sad moan as kept her arms over her head.

"Oh dear…" Rarity said, "Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"I dunno sugarcube…" Applejack said in reply, "I guess we gotta let Rainbow sort this out for herself…"

"Hold on!" Ash exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, "Maybe she still has her power, but just can't unlock it!" he suggested, causing Rainbow to sit up in surprise.

"That's possible," Gingka agreed, "You might've kept the power with you after you received it…"

"And you still have it," Naruto continued, "So now you just need to find a way to unleash it again!" Rainbow smiled at how the boys looked at the situation which such confidence, and it gave her another glimpse of hope.

"So, how do we unleash that power?" Rex asked. Everyone took a moment to try and think of something that could help. Just then Fluttershy snapped her fingers as she realized something.

"There's supposed to be a "Battle Of The Bands" contest coming to CHS soon!" she explained, "I bet that Rainbow Dash can unleash her element of loyalty by being able to rock out on stage! That is… if she's up for it…" she said nervously, for she never really brought up her ideas.

"Well, it's better than doing nothing," Rex admitted.

"You game Rainbow Dash?" Ben asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah," she replied, grabbing his hand, letting pull her up from her seat. The girls clapped and cheered while the boys smiled as Rainbow and Ben hugged each other to make up.

"So, how about a little bit of lunch before anything else, right guys?" he asked as he sat down at the table with Rainbow.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie said as she sat down with Naruto.

"Definitely," Gingka said, sitting down next to Rarity.

"All right!" Ash said as he and Fluttershy sat down, taking nice and easy bites of their food.

"Yep!" Applejack replied as she sat down next to Rex.

"So tell me," Rainbow began to ask Ben, "where do we begin?"

**~END SHORT**

** Well, I hope that holds you guys over for at least a while, because I'm beat, and I need to really get things going for the rest of the school year if I want to have the best of grades to end my junior year. **

** But next time, we'll start the edited shorts, starting off with "Guitar Centered" with Ben and Rex included. Since they'll most likely be pretty short, I won't be doing them until all the shorts have apparently aired. Still waiting on the one with Applejack, so yeah. **

** But please, leave reviews and comments, because I love having feedback! I'll probably update again on Saturday or Sunday, depending on the schedules I'm dealing with. **

** See you guys later!**


	9. Guitar Centered

**Hello everypony/everybody! So now that the made-up shorts are out the way, let's dive into the remakes of the actual shorts! Now, just to clarify with everybody before I get any complaints, no, I will not be doing "Music To My Ears" or "Shake Your Tail" mainly because those shorts don't really have any speaking roles, rather than just music and/or singing. **

** I also am aware that there still is one more short that's being produced, but I'll have to wait a while for that one since usually the shorts now come out two weeks after the previous one. Well, rather than gripe about it, let's just into the next short!**

**Guitar Centered**

Inside the music store, Vinyl Scratch was listening to her music player with headphones on at the counter, shaking her head to the beat. Just then, a bell jingled as the door to the store opened, getting Vinyl's attention as she took off the headphones with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all walking in.

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity began to say as she went over to lean on the counter, "I simply don't understand why you can't just play the guitar you have…" Rainbow, carrying a guitar case, set it down on the counter, opening it to reveal that the neck of had snapped, and the strings were becoming undone, with one doing so after the case was opened. Rarity gasped. "Now I understand…"

"Hey girls!" a voice said behind them. The girls turned to see Ben and Rex standing there, with Ben carrying two green electric guitars.

"Howdy Ben!" Applejack said, "What'ch y'all doin' here?" she asked.

"Just picking out guitars for myself," Ben said as she showed the girls his two new instruments.

"Then, why do you have two of them?" Rainbow asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Rex asked Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'll be happy to show these girls what I've got in store," Ben replied, tapping the dial of the Omnitrix. The holographic screen moved just a little until Ben found the correct alien. He then slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up. With his right hand, he slammed the dial, creating a green flash of light that almost blinded the girls. The light vanished, and the girls all gasped to see that in Ben's place, was a four-armed humanoid creature, with four green eyes, red skin, wearing a black and green tank top, had black lines on his face that resembled a beard, spikes across his upper arms, had fingerless gloves, and the Omnitrix symbol at his waist.

"Whoa!" Rainbow exclaimed at the sight of the creature, "That's awesome!"

"Shouldn't it always be?" Four Arms said as he began to strum on both his electric guitars.

"So, why are you here?" Rex asked. Rainbow pointed back to her beat up guitar, still in its case.

"Oh, yikes…" Four Arms said as he took a look, ceasing his strumming.

"Well, I definitely see a lot of options to choose from…" Rex said, looking around, seeing all types of guitars and other instruments hanging up in the store.

"How about this one?" Pinkie said, holding a purple, black dotted guitar.

"No," Rainbow replied.

"Lookie here!" Pinkie called out, holding up a banjo.

No," Rainbow replied again.

"Super groovy!" Pinkie exclaimed, holding a tuba.

"No, Pinkie," Rainbow replied yet again with a shake of her head and hand.

"Well, what'cha lookin' for?" Applejack asked.

"That's the problem!" Rainbow said with her hands in the air, "I need something that looks as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound!" she said. Suddenly, she gasped as she saw a double-necked, red guitar, decorated with yellow lightning bolts and stars on the body. She smiled, figuring it would be all hers once she got her hands on one of the necks, but at the same time, another hand grabbed the other neck. Rainbow turned to see that a girl with bright white hair, a blue sweatshirt, a purple skirt with stars sewn on it, blue high heel boots, and a star-shaped hairpin. "Hands off my guitar Trixie!" Rainbow shouted.

"I touched it first Rainbow Dash!" Trixie shouted back.

"Whoa ladies, easy!" Four Arms said as he grabbed both necks of the guitar, lifting it, and the girls into the air, "Isn't there a better way to settle this?" he asked.

"Just give me the guitar strange creature," Trixie said, holding out her hand.

"Ben, please give it to me!" Rainbow pleaded, glaring at Trixie while she glared back.

"Ugh…" Four Arms sighed with a slap of his own face.

"Sounds to me like this is a makin' for a nice, friendly competition," Applejack noted as the girls stopped bickering.

"All right!" Rainbow said, "Let's see who plays best!"

"A shred off?" Trixie asked as she stared Rainbow down.

"Shred on!" Rainbow replied with a sharp glare. From almost out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie handed Rainbow Dash a light blue a white guitar, which she then began to rock out on, riffing on it sharply. Meanwhile, Trixie was doing the same as she had grabbed an orange and white guitar, riffing on it about as well as Rainbow was. The two glared each other as they continued to move their fingers across their guitar necks, using their picks precisely to create powerful riffs. Trixie and Rainbow exchanged strong blows to each with each of their riffs. It looked as if Trixie gained the upper hand with a strong riff of her own, then suddenly, Rainbow began to play faster and faster, creating an electrical aura around her as her ears grew. She began levitating in the air, sporting a pair of blue wings, and a long ponytail as she continued to riff on her guitar ever so skillfully, as it also changed, becoming a much darker blue with the neck turning red with yellow lightning bolts spaced evenly upon it. With one final strong riff, Rainbow zoomed down, creating a sonic boom that had the colors of rainbow once she landed, blowing Trixie away. The smoke around the store cleared to show Rainbow Dash in the center of her friends, who clapped and applauded her victory after being quite surprised.

"No way…" Rex said with his mouth wide open, but not as wide as Four Arms as he dropped both of his guitars onto the floor.

"Now that's the coolest thing ever!" Four Arms said as he walked over. Trixie also was fairly surprised, as she rolled a drum out of her way to see Rainbow Dash with her wings.

"Check me out!" Rainbow exclaimed as she saw herself again. Just then, a bright flash of green light appeared behind her. She turned around as the light vanished to see Ben standing with a huge smile on his face.

"You've got your wings back!" he noted as he ran over.

"Yeah, and that means I can join your team now!" Rainbow realized, "Best day ever!" she exclaimed giving Ben a big hug.

"Ahem." Applejack coughed as Rainbow still hugged Ben. She turned to see her friends, most of them with smirks on their faces, while Vinyl had come over with the double-necked guitar.

"Oh, right…" Rainbow said with an embarrassed blush. She then reached for the guitar, but then stopped, looking back at the one she used to beat Trixie for it. It was very shiny after it had changed, with a strong body and stable neck. "Uh… She can have it," she admitted, gesturing to Trixie, "Turns out this is the one that really speaks to me!" she said, hugging the guitar.

"Can't argue with that," Ben said as he picked up his own two guitars. Trixie was surprised, but smiled menacingly as she believed that she was the one who truly triumphed.

"The great, and powerful TRRRIXIE always wins in the end!" she stated loudly, grabbing the guitar from Vinyl as she walked by to put it back, laughing proudly as she held it in the air.

"I doubt it," Rainbow said bluntly as she and her friends walked by, making Trixie stop laughing and raise an eyebrow. Rainbow then went over to the counter, handing Vinyl the money for the guitar. She and her friends then walked out, with Ben carrying his guitar in their cases, and Rex in tow as they all exited. Trixie then looked at the back of the double-necked guitar, looking at the price tag to reveal a very expensive instrument at 12,000 dollars.

"Twelve thousand dollars?!" she exclaimed in disappointment, anger building up in her eyes, "You'll pay for this Rainbow Dash!"

"No, silly!" Pinkie said, appearing at the doorway, "If you want it, you'll have to pay for it!" she said with a wink.

**~END SHORT**

** Well, that was a lot of fun, and I'll try to get another short in for today, but for right now, let's see what I have to bring forward. Now bear with me, you guys notice how in the recent Applejack short, while her bass guitar ended up changing for good, she didn't keep her pony-form on as she was forced to stand around in that banana costume? Now I know this probably is a theory used by most others, but I'm going to use it as well. **

** My theory is that the girls can access their pony-forms freely after unlocking them through unleashing their musical talent. Therefore, once Rainbow Dash unlocked her form, she could access it freely, turning it on and off whenever, like in the case of being on Team Omniverse here. But of course, she still has to prove that she can be a part of the team, more so by fighting bad guys than anything else. **

** Now, how about we-?**

** Pinkie: Ooh, wait, wait!**

** Me: Pinkie, what are you doing here?!**

** Pinkie: I thought we were gonna do a Q&A session for all our awesome reviewers before the movie comes out!**

** Me: Oh, right. **

** Applejack: Hear that y'all? This here author's gonna let us answer any questions you have for us, and for each of the characters. **

** Gingka: NegaiFreak, or Mike as we like to call him, will answer any questions you have about the current storyline, or anything that pertains to this fanfic at all. **

** Ash: As for characters, you can ask me, Gingka, Ben, Rex, and Naruto all sorts of questions.**

** Fluttershy: And, um… you can ask um… me, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash any questions you want as well… If you want to that is… **

** Ben: Oh, and give us a follow, and/or a favorite if you want to. You might like what this'll turn into. **

** Me: You heard him folks! Let the Q&A session begin!**


	10. Hamstocalypse Now

**Rainbow Dash: Hey guys! How's everyone doing so far?**

** Me: We all hope you've enjoyed the shorts so far, and we're eager to take questions from you guys at any time in the review section. So feel free to leave a comment if you wish to do so. For right now, there haven't been really any questions yet, but we'll get there.**

** Fluttershy: Um… Shouldn't we continue the remakes of the shorts right now? **

** Me: Of course! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Hamstocalypse Now!**

A creak was heard as the glass door opened to the building, which was still in the dark. With a quick flick of a switch by the door, the room lit up immediately.

"Thanks for coming Rarity," Fluttershy said as she set her backpack down on the reception desk, as did Rarity, "The rescue center needs all the help it can get."

"Oh, but of course darling!" Rarity said as she kneeled over to pet a puppy, "Helping cute little puppies and kitties will never go out of style!" she said as she nuzzled her face with the kitten's, making her purr.

"Oh, and thank you too Ash," Fluttershy said as Ash walked in, setting his bag down next to a cage, "I'm really glad that you could be here. Though… I do hope your friends are okay with this…"

"It's fine!" Ash replied as he unzipped his backpack, letting Pikachu hop out, "Those guys don't need my voice all the time. After all, a band can always practice music without having to sing, right?"

"Oh, of course," Fluttershy said as she kneeled over to pet Pikachu, who came over.

"Cha!" he cooed delightedly as she scratched his head.

"Oh, that's right!" Fluttershy realized, ceasing her scratching of Pikachu, and walking over to the door to a small room encased by glass. "Once a year, a lucky volunteer gets to clean the hamster habitat!" she explained excitedly, opening the door to the room, "I signed up for it months ago to be sure I'd get it!" she added, opening the tube to the habitat, which was covered in grime and filth from top to bottom, "House cleaning!" she echoed through the tubes. Ash had a very intrigued and excited look on his face, while Rarity looked quite nervous.

"Ooh…" she said nervously, "Uh, Fluttershy darling, aren't hamsters… Um… rodents?" she asked as the hamsters began moving towards the habitat's exit through the tubes.

"They sure are!" Fluttershy replied as she opened the exit for them, "But they're cute and cuddly like bunnies!" she said as they all began to move out. "Okay every hamster, follow Ash and Rarity into the next room," she explained, "She'll take good care of you while I give your home a nice scrub!" All the hamsters went outside of the habitat room with Rarity, who had a disgusted look on her face, along with being nervous as they surrounded her.

"Boy, that sure looks like a lot of work," Ash noted as he looked back at the dirty complex the hamsters had been living in. Then he realized something, pulling out a Poké Ball from his belt, enlarging it, and then threw it up in the air. "Come on out Froakie!" he exclaimed. The ball opened, and the bright blue and white lights from it formed into the Bubble Frog Pokémon Froakie.

"Oh my!" Rarity exclaimed, "I didn't realize you had other creatures with you too!"

"Ash has lots of different creatures with him," Fluttershy noted, "Though, they're not always similar to the animals here."

"But, why did he bring out that one then?" Rarity asked as she pointed to Froakie.

"To help out," Ash replied, "Froakie here can use the Frubbles on his back to clean the habitat."

"You mean, that foamy looking stuff on his back?" Fluttershy asked, looking at Froakie herself.

"Yep!" Ash said, "You ready to help out Froakie?" he asked as the Bubble Frog Pokémon prepared himself by putting Frubbles on his hands, like sponges.

"Fro!" he replied happily with a smile.

Time passed as both Fluttershy and Froakie vigorously worked on cleaning the tubes. Fluttershy finished her area of cleaning, and looked up to see that Froakie had done the same upon the tubes that were out of her reach. He then jumped down next to Fluttershy, getting a well-deserved pat on the head for such a good job. Just then, both of them heard a loud banging noise from outside the room. They turned to see Rarity, banging on the glass window with a stressed look on her face. She then backed away as objects were being flung at her.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she opened the door, "What happened?!" She saw that all the hamsters had gone on a riot outside their home, running around, hitting each other, and messing with the other animals of the center during the house cleaning.

"Ooh, ah!" Rarity said she tried to avoid any further conflict, "Well, Carl Pettington's coat just begged to be accessorized," she began to explain, holding up a hamster wearing a coat and tie, "but Amelia Furhart refused to be left out," she continued, holding up another hamster wearing a blonde wig and dress, "and got Curtis Pawpower to chew right through Carl's little scarf," she continued as a larger hamster put on a red scarf, "and before I knew it, I had a habitat wide feud on my hands!" she summed up. "Also, I named them," she added bluntly.

"But what about Ash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Over here!" Ash yelled out. Fluttershy turned to see her friend running away from all the chaos, as was Pikachu. "What are we gonna do?!" he asked as the rioting continued, with each and every hamster rioting.

"Ladies and gentlehamsters, please!" Fluttershy called out, ceasing the feuding of the rodents as they all listened. "Now, I know you're all upset," Fluttershy said out of understanding, "but why don't we all head back into the habitat and talk it over?" she asked kindly as Rarity walked over with Carl and Amelia in her hands. Carl tried to help the reconciliation by giving Amelia a kiss, but she then tore off his coat, and suddenly, the feud started up once again. Both girls gasped at the sight.

"Quick, Froakie, use your Frubbles!" Ash called out. Froakie then jumped into the air, shoving his hands into the foam-like substance, and then pulling pieces of it out one at a time, throwing them down at the floor, trapping a few hamsters that were hit by it. The girls also took quick action with Rarity going over to her backpack, and emptying it of her makeup contents. She then chased Curtis and some other hamsters, until she ended up snatching him in her bag. Fluttershy was also about to do the same as she emptied her bag of its contents, but then a tambourine from her bag bounced out, jingling as it rolled off the counter, and onto the floor. The hamsters seemed to be hypnotized by the melody of that the tambourine had played before it stopped. Fluttershy then picked it up, shaking it around, and banging it against herself as all the hamsters were drawn to the melody. Rarity, Ash, Froakie, and Pikachu also enjoyed it as they danced around to the beat a little. She then threw the tambourine up in the air, catching it as it fell, as a sudden aura enveloped her, making her ears grow, creating wings on her back, and growing her ponytail down to her boots as she continued to play. All the hamsters then went back into the habitat room, allowing Fluttershy to close the door.

"Huh," Rarity said, "I never would've guessed hamsters could be so touchy about fashion!" she said, getting confused looks from Ash and Fluttershy, while Pikachu and Froakie sighed. Meanwhile, Curtis, who was still in Rarity's backpack, peeked out, giving a few snaps of his fingers, while still unnoticed.

**~END SHORT**

** Me: So, how's that for a remake?**

** Rarity: Simply divine, darling! **

** Ash: That was great!**

** Fluttershy: You rock! Woo-hoo…**

** Me: Thank you guys, but let's go ahead and see what the reviewers have to say about in the reviews section. **

** Fluttershy: Oh, right! If you have any questions for our author Mike, or any of the characters currently in his fic, feel free to leave anything in the review section. **

** Rarity: And be sure to stay tuned. With his expertise, Mike should be able to make a new remake once a day, because he is heading into the last leg of his year and all, so…**

** Ash: So folks, we'll see you next time!**

** All: Bye!**


	11. Pinkie On The One

**Applejack: Howdy everybody! **

** Pinkie Pie: Welcome to the one and only place where you can get to see the shorts of the century, leading up to Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover itself! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm so excited!**

** Applejack: Ah can see that…. Anyways, before we begin with the next remake, we ended up gettin' a question from one of our guest reviewers. **

** Pinkie: Yes indeedilly! It says: QUESTION FOR BEN: Here's a tricky question: Do you think that Wildmutt, Gravattack or Eatle would be the most useful in the band?**

** Ben: Well, I don't think Wildmutt could really help out, since he's practically an alien dog. And Eatle, I guess I could use him, but his claws might accidentally rip my guitar strings. I guess Gravattack would be the best alien to play a guitar, but his hands are a little too big for it though… **

** Applejack: So, that mean any of those three won't do ya any good? **

** Ben: Pretty much. **

** Pinkie: Ooh! Show us! Show us! I wanna see for myself!**

** Ben: Hey! Pinkie, take it easy! **

** Applejack: Well, with that out of the way, folks, it's time for our next remade short, Pinkie On The One! Enjoy y'all! **

**Pinkie On The One**

"Just remember," Granny Smith said to Pinkie Pie, holding a bowl of cookie batter in one arm, and a wooden spoon in the other, "the most important thing about sugar butter cocoa cookies is to fold you batter," she explained, handing the bowl and spoon off to Pinkie, "Too much arm turning'll make your cookies tougher than a lump of coal!" she added with a wink. She then headed over to the other side of the kitchen, while Pinkie began to stir the batter as instructed.

"Come on Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said as she entered the kitchen, "You're supposed to help me find a drummer for my band."

"I guess I could fold a little faster…" Pinkie said as some batter spilled. She then realized something and raced over to the cabinets, pulling out and flinging objects as she was looking.

"Most people don't know how hard it is to find someone who could use both hands the way a drummer does," Rainbow noted as Pinkie now had two bowls of batter, and was stirring them quickly with two wooden spoons.

"I'll bet!" she replied as both bowls were flung into the air, batter spilling everywhere. After hearing a loud crash, Granny Smith turned and gasped to see Pinkie and Rainbow covered in batter, with the bowls each upon their heads. Pinkie just smiled sheepishly while Rainbow glared and growled at her.

"Hey Rainbow, we heard you're looking for a drummer so we thought-" Ben immediately stopped talking as he and Naruto entered the room to see Pinkie and Rainbow covered in batter. "Uh, did we come at a bad time?" Ben asked, scratching his head. Rainbow only gave Ben an eyebrow raise, allowing him to understand the situation. "Heh heh… right…" he said with an embarrassed look and trickles of sweat.

A while later, the four of them were outside on the soccer field, all over a giant blank banner with green and purple paint buckets.

"Now, it's important that our banner look awesome!" Rainbow explained, "So feel free to use as much glitter as you want." As she began to set down some paint on the banner, Pinkie looked behind her, her eyes widening as she found something. "A drummer just can't be anybody," Rainbow added as she continued to paint, with Naruto also joining in. Pinkie then appeared with a big glitter jar in her hands.

"Oh, of course not!" Pinkie agreed. She then began to beat down on the bottom of the glitter jar, creating a beat as glitter fell on the banner.

"They need to have the right instincts, you know?" Rainbow noted as glitter began to move towards her.

"Totally!" Pinkie said as she began to drum on the jar between her legs, sending out a huge burst of glitter that covered the banner. Rainbow coughed as she was covered in it as well from head to toe, glaring at Pinkie while she just smiled with her hands on her face, and her elbows on the empty jar.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed as he saw Rainbow all glittered, "Don't worry, I got it," he said, tapping the Omnitrix. After selecting an alien from the holographic screen, Ben slid the lid forward, allowing the dial to pop up. He then slammed down on it, creating a bright flash of green light that blinded the girls and Naruto. When the light vanished, in Ben's place was a bipedal tortoise-like creature, who had large fins for arms, holes in his chest, stumpy legs, and a hectagonal shaped body with the Omnitrix symbol on the middle of its chest.

"Who's that one?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Terraspin," the creature replied in a scratchy voice, "Now hold onto something. This could get messy."

"Messy?" Rainbow asked, "What do you mean by-?!" she stopped her question as she saw Terraspin's two legs form into a third fin as he floated in the air. He then began to spin those fins around his body, creating a huge gust of wind, blowing all the glitter away from the banner. Rainbow opened her eyes as the wind ceased, seeing that all the glitter was off her body. "Wow!" she exclaimed, "You've got all kinds of tricks in that watch!" she complimented, but then noticed that Terraspin had come back on the ground with his legs reformed, covering his mouth with his fins as he began chuckling. "What's up?" Rainbow asked.

"L-Look behind you!" Terraspin pointed out as he struggled to keep it together. Rainbow and Pinkie looked to see that Naruto was not so lucky and was covered in glitter from head to toe now.

"Ugh…" he sighed as everyone began laughing loudly at his appearance.

A while later, they were all in the cafeteria for lunch, with Applejack, Rarity, Gingka, and Rex at the table as well.

"It's gotta be someone with a lot of… energy," Rainbow explained with a disappointed look as Pinkie was squeezing out some strawberry flavoring into her drink.

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed in agreement as she stirred the flavoring in her drink with a spoon. As she finished, she then began using her spoon to tap against the glass to make some beats, and then she grabbed a fork and did the same with her salad bowl.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Rex tried to ask as he was eating a sandwich, but Pinkie was still tapping loudly.

"I mean, a lot!" Rainbow said, "Energy, enthusiasm…" she noted as Pinkie began going crazy, going so far as to beat on the table, causing her other friends to spill their drinks and drop their food.

"Pinkie!" Applejack shouted as she jumped on the table, grabbing her fork and spoon while they were still in her hands.

"Whaaaaat?!" she said in a whiny voice. She and Applejack stared each other down for a moment, but that soon ceased as Pinkie went back to beating on the table.

"Oh boy…" Gingka said, "Shouldn't we help?" he asked.

"Nah," Naruto said as he slurped on his cup ramen, "Twust me, swhe's just hawving fwun," he said with a mouthful of ramen. Pinkie then began beating her fork and spoon on his head as he swallowed his food.

"Maybe now?" Gingka asked as she continued to beat on Naruto's head.

"No, OW!" Naruto said as the beats became a little harder, "It's fine, really!"

"_Kid, are you kidding me?!_" a voice inside of him shouted.

"Kurama, knock it off," Naruto whispered to his belly, "She's just… full of energy…"

"_Keh!_" the nine-tailed fox said, "_Don't tell me you're thinking of being her boyfriend or something…_"

"Wait, what?!" Naruto asked.

_"You heard me,_" Kurama said as he was inside Naruto, "_Just don't go soft just because she's a girl, all right?_"

"Ugh, fine…" Naruto said. He then realized that Pinkie was no longer tapping on his head. He turned to see that Gingka had become her next victim, while Rex and Ben were just witnessing the tragedy.

"So, the fox wanted a chat?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "Kurama's griping about how Pinkie's got a lot of energy…"

"She certainly has that…" Rex said as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich, but was Pinkie's next target as she began tapping on his head.

"Hey, wait a second…" Naruto said, realizing, "What if Pinkie could be the drummer Rainbow Dash needs?" he whispered to Ben.

"That's what I thought too," Ben said, "After all, we did need to find someone."

"Exactly!" Rainbow exclaimed, only hearing that part of the conversation, "They have to carry the whole band on their shoulders!" she said with her hands in the air. She then came back down with a disappointed look as she was about to dig into her spaghetti, but not before Pinkie trotted by, tapping on her head, the tray, and the bowl the sauced noodles were in. Rainbow was very annoyed. "Ugh! Pinkie!" she shouted, looking over to see that she was tapping on Rarity and Applejack.

"We've got to find an outlet for all that energy!" Rarity said as she tried to endure Pinkie's annoyances. Just then, Rainbow realized something, smiling widely.

Later, everyone, including Ash and Fluttershy were in the band room, observing Pinkie playing a wild solo performance on the drums, crashing cymbals, beating down wildly on the drums. As she continued, a magical aura embedded her, growing her ears and creating a ponytail puffy as her own hair. The girls all gasped in excitement while the boys all continued to watch as Pinkie laid down the final beats with a spin, and then a crash of the cymbals. She breathed heavily with her tongue hanging out as she had finally let out her energy.

"Whatever made you think of Pinkie for the drums?" Rarity asked.

"I dunno," Rainbow replied with her arms crossed, "Guess I just have a sense for these things." Ben and Naruto exchanged perplexed looks as they both sighed, while Pinkie just performed a quick rim shot on the drums with a wide smile.

**~END SHORT**

** Pinkie: Hee hee! Now that was funny!**

** Me: It certainly was. Oh yeah, if any of you are wondering about Kurama and Naruto, this takes place in universe time, after the war has ended. So yeah, imagine that they all defeated Madara and yadda yadda yada.**

** Kurama: **_**Wow, what a spot on description.**_

__**Me: Hey, there might be some Naruto fans out there who are a little interested. **

** Kurama:**_** Hmph. Just so long as I'm not lumped with-**_

__**Pinkie: Aww! Aren't the cutest little foxy-woxy!**

** Kurama:**_** You dare call me cute! I am the Nine-Tailed Fox! My enemies fear me! **_

__**Me: Sure… So anyways, yeah, from headcanon perspective, the 4****th**** Great Ninja War has ended, Naruto saved the day again and well… I've got to wait till the manga to make a firm judgment. But yeah, the war's over in this fanfic.**

** Naruto: So guys, leave any questions you have for me!**

** Pinkie: Or me! **

** Me: And me too! But not Kurama of course…**

** Kurama: **_**Keh…**_

**All: See you again!**


	12. Player Piano

**Pinkie Pie: Hiya everybody! We're all back with more Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover remakes! **

** Me: Yeah, as Pinkie said, I'm back with the shorts, hopefully for a while, as I've been busy with working with all these papers and tests. I'm sure that once the last of these shorts finally airs, I'll be able to remake it, and then write other stories as well. **

** Pinkie: But for now… Let's get into some more questions from the reviewers! First off, we have a question for Ash from a guest: When did Fletchling evolve into Fletchinder?**

** Ash: Well, actually-**

** Me: Let me explain. It was revealed that Ash's Fletchling would evolve before the upcoming Pokémon movie in July. But it hasn't evolved in the anime just yet, nor do I think it will at any time soon. Give it a couple of weeks, and I'll be able to provide a better explanation. It'll just take time. **

** Applejack: There's a few more here from a guy named "Bigby the Big Bad Wolf"? **

** Me: Yeah, that's the one. **

** Applejack: All right then. His first question is for Ben. It says: Did the Equestria version of Rainbow Dash tell you about the Sonic Rainboom? If so, are you gonna tell this version of Rainbow Dash about it?**

** Ben: Well, I heard about the Sonic Rainboom when I was in Equestria, but I never really got to see it in person until I saw Rainbow Dash rock out on the guitar that time. **

** Rainbow Dash: Yeah, now that was awesome. **

** Me: There's one for Naruto here. It says: What sort of Chakra element do you think Pinkie Pie would have? **

** Pinkie: Ooh! Ooh! How about Party Style chakra?! **

** Naruto: Heh. That's not really a chakra nature you can have… **

** Pinkie: Aww…**

** Naruto: To be honest, I'm not really sure what nature Pinkie could be. Maybe Wind Style chakra like me, or even Earth Style chakra I guess. **

** Pinkie: Wind and earth would be so amazing! But wait, how does chakra work again? **

** Naruto: Well, it sorta goes like this…-**

** Me: And one more question for Ash. It says: What kind of Pokémon do you think would be good for Fluttershy?**

** Ash: That's a good question. **

** Fluttershy: Well, what do you think Ash?**

** Ash: Hmm… Well, I guess a Pokémon like Butterfree or Vivillon would be the best for her to start out with, since she's more used to cuter kinds of animals. **

** Fluttershy: Oh, that sounds like a nice idea… Yay… **

** Me: And we're all set! Thanks so much for the questions, and feel free to ask any of the other characters questions that you may or may not have! I'll try to get back with you as soon as possible in the next short. **

** Rarity: Now, without further ado, I believe we should get started with what I believe to be the grandest of the shorts, Player Piano. **

** Applejack: Uh-huh. Just 'cause this here short's about you, don't think for a second that it's the best. **

** Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Of course mine was the most awesome! **

** Pinkie Pie: But mine was so much funnier!**

** Fluttershy: Um… W-Wasn't my short good though? **

** Me: Great, now look what's happened… **

** Gingka: While Mike tries to settle things down, I'll go right ahead and give to you guys, Player Piano! Enjoy!**

**Player Piano**

As the sun shone down on the Canterlot High school grounds, Rarity was having no fun as she struggled to push a grand piano across the sidewalk, which had skid marks left all over from it. Rarity panted and grunted as she continued to shove the piano slowly towards the building. Her hair was all messy, and she was sweating madly as she continued to push.

"Come on Rarity!" she said to herself, stopping her effort for a moment, "You simply must get this piano to band practice!" She then went back to shoving, merely to find that she could only move the piano so far, only inches at a time. "What kind of person doesn't put a piano on wheels?!" she asked herself, falling down after she continued to struggle, "Oh… Just look at me," she moaned, dusting herself off, "I'm a mess…" She then began to look around, hoping to find some way to get the piano in the school, "What I need is bit more muscle!" she realized, noticing three large, dark gray-skinned boys just outside the school, digging around in the grass, apparently collecting colored rocks. "Oh boys!" Rarity called out. The boys looked up from their digging to see Rarity fixing her hair as she leaned on the piano, giving off an alluring presence. They smiled widely, with the pupils in their eyes shining like diamonds.

"I simply cannot thank you enough," Rarity said as the boys: Rover, Fido, and Spot were carrying her upon the grand piano through the school hallways, struggling with its weight. "And while I am a bit repulsed by your musky smell," she began, "I can appreciate that you're all diamonds in the rough," she complimented, making the boys smile. They suddenly halted as a huge crowd of students lay in front of them, untimely gathered. The boys didn't care as they all charged through with Rarity on the piano, bashing, shoving, and hitting students out of the way. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me! Thank you!" Rarity said apologetically as students were sent flying while the boys kept on charging through.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were all in the band room, with Ben, Rex, Naruto, Gingka, and Ash practicing their music there as well.

"Ugh!" Rainbow moaned, turning around, "Where is Rarity?!" she asked in frustration.

"That gal probably wants to make some sort of grand entrance…" Applejack replied with her elbows upon her bass guitar.

"Well… At least we can get to listen to Ash's music, right?" Fluttershy said. The music the boys were playing had a rock-n-roll type beat to it, but there were no words being sung. It was just guitar riffs from Ben using just one guitar for practice, Rex strumming on his own bass guitar, which had a bright blue and black body, Naruto beating on his orange drum set, the bass drum having a symbol similar to that of his forehead protector, and Gingka playing on his sky blue keytar, customized with a Pegasus logo on the neck.

"Woohoo!" Pinkie exclaimed as the boys finished up their song, "That sounds amazing!" she complimented.

"Thanks!" Ben replied as he set his guitar back in the case, "Though we've only been a band for just a week…"

"We're making plenty of progress though!" Ash noted, "All we need to do is figure out lyrics for our song…"

"So, what's the great Ben 10 have in store for the competition?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.

"Well, besides the whole Four Arms idea, we were thinking of having Naruto activate his Nine-Tails Chakra mode, but-"

"He's not gonna let me take his chakra for some shin-dig," Naruto finished, cutting Ben off, "Sheesh, and he should be grateful that I've even let him out of the cage…"

"Well, it shouldn't be too much to worry about," Rainbow said, placing her hand on Ben's shoulder, "After all, it's you and your friends who're performing."

"Yeah, I guess," Ben said, "That must also mean that the Four Arms stunt might not be the best idea…"

"Probably…" Rainbow agreed, making Ben chuckle.

"Seriously though," Rex began, "Where is Rarity?"

"Without her, we can't practice properly," Rainbow said. Suddenly the doors to the room burst open, with Rarity upon the piano as Rover, Spot, and Fido had shoved it in.

"TA-DAAAAAHH!" she exclaimed with her arms outstretched, and with a big smile.

"Told ya," Applejack stated bluntly.

"Rarity," Rainbow began as she trotted over to her as she leapt off the piano, dusting herself off, "couldn't you have chosen a more portable instrument?" she asked.

"Heavens no," she replied, "The grand piano is the most refined and elegant of instruments," she argued, pushing down on a few keys, "With it, I will be to express my full musicality!" she said, readying her fingers.

"Is that even a word?" Ash asked, getting a giggle in response out of Fluttershy. Suddenly, a loud ringing echoed the room, halting Rarity from playing the piano. She turned to see that it was a timer that Pinkie had, which she stopped and then stuffed into her hair.

"Well, our time's up," Rainbow said, "I guess we'll have to move our practice to the gym."

"And I guess we'll hit the cafeteria for lunch," Ben added with his hand on his belly as he held his guitar case, "Practice sure takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?"

"But it makes perfect, right?" Rainbow joked. They both laughed at each other, but then stopped as they saw the others staring at them with smirks on their faces. Rainbow blushed while Ben just whistled, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Guess you're gonna express your 'full musicality' clear across campus," Applejack said bluntly with her arm around Rarity.

"Huh?! Aww…" she moaned, very upset.

"Or, you could play this!" Pinkie said, appearing out of nowhere to sit on the piano, holding a silver coated keytar in her hands, "It's part guitar, part keyboard!" she explained, "It's a guitar-key!"

"You mean, a 'keytar'…" Rainbow corrected.

"Po-tay-to, To-mah-to…" Pinkie quipped as Rarity took the keytar from her hands. She then began to play a few notes, becoming more and more fascinated with the instrument upon each note she played.

"Ooh! Ooh! Oh my!" she exclaimed as she began to rock out, playing at a fever pace, getting everyone's attention as she continued her excellent playing. As she then hit the top note of the keytar, an aura enveloped her, growing out her ears, and creating a lovely, spiraling ponytail for her luscious hair.

"Cool!" Rainbow and Ben exclaimed.

"Well look at that…" Applejack said amazed as Rarity slid on top of the grand piano as she played across the entire keytar one last time, surprising the Diamond Dog boys.

"Wowee!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy said in surprise.

"Huh," Rex said with his arms crossed, "She might even play better than you Gingka."

"Well, we'll have to see about that," Gingka replied, spinning his keytar around with his hands.

"Well then," Applejack began, "how 'bout you take that keytar and move your tail to our next rehearsal space?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," Rarity replied, "I don't suppose…?" she began to ask, but the Diamond Dog boys immediately understood, grinning and nodding eagerly. They then lifted up the piano, much to the perplexed looks of the other girls and carried Rarity out of the room as she played her new keytar one last time before she exited.

"Jeez…" Gingka said, putting his keytar in his case, "Girls sure are a mystery…"

"And yet, you have a girlfriend," Ben noted jokingly.

"Guilty as charged," Gingka quipped back.

**~END SHORT**

** Me: Ugh… **

** Rarity: Whatever's the matter darling? **

** Gingka: He's probably just tired from all the work he's been through. You'd be too if you were in his shoes for a week trying to get a paper together. **

** Me: Hopefully there won't be any more of that for the weekend…**

** Gingka: Anyways, Mike here hopes that he'll be able to get the next remade short out for this weekend. **

** Rarity: Of course, due to the timetable for these shorts to air, the next one won't be revealed until the next weekend, unless there's a sudden change. **

** Me: So yeah, there's the issue of how things are gonna go for the weekend. At best, the next short will come out by then. **

** Rarity: So folks, if you continue to have any questions for the characters such as me or Gingka…**

** Gingka: Feel free to ask us any time. We'd appreciate the feedback, and the support. **

**Me: Thanks guys. Now I need to get some rest, like seriously… **

** All: See you again!**


	13. A Case For The Bass

**Applejack: Hey y'all! How's everyone here doin'? **

** Me: Hey guys, just a quick notice before you ask. Since we didn't get any questions before this chapter was created, there'll be no answer session, but…**

** Pinkie: There's going to be a Q&A Chapter just for you guys! We'll answer all your questions once the remakes of the Rainbow Rocks shorts are finished. **

** Ben: You heard her folks. Keep on sending in questions, and we'll get back to you with a big Q&A chapter after all these remakes are gone and done with. **

** Me: I suppose that I should also let you guys know that after that Q&A chapter, I'll be working on other fics until the movie comes out in the fall.**

** Gingka: So, be sure to stay tuned, 'cause Mike's gonna make sure that his stories get to you guys.**

** Fluttershy: If you're interested, that is…**

** Me: All right, now where were we? **

** Rex: Aren't we on "A Case For The Bass"? **

** Me: Oh, right! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, "A Case For The Bass"! **

** Applejack: Enjoy y'all!**

** SHORT:**

Out in front of Applejack's barn-like house, there was a garage sale taking place with a few people looking at different items for sale, with Granny Smith sitting at a table with an open cash box. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity, along with Ben and Rex were all gathered around her, with stern looks on their faces.

"Okay Granny, one more time," Applejack began as she shut the cash box after someone had paid for something, "When you accidentally sold my bass at the garage sale, who did ya sell it to?" she asked as Granny Smith tried to recollect what had happened, stammering a little.

"I sold it to the owners of that new pawn shop!" she answered after realizing, "Uh, Flibbity-Flabbity, somethin' like that," she added.

"And you only sold it for two dollars?" Rex asked with two fingers up.

"Not the point Rex," Ben said, "We need to help AJ get her bass back before it gets pawned off to someone else…"

"I hear ya," Applejack said in reply, "C'mon y'all!" she shouted as she raced out onto the sidewalk. The others followed quickly in pursuit, eager as Applejack was to get the bass back.

A while later, the group found themselves entering the new pawnshop with a ringing of a bell after they entered. They all looked around to see multiple items up on shelves, in display cases, or just lying around on the floor.

"Welcome to the grand opening of the Flim-Flam Brothers' Everything-Under-the-Sun Emporium!" a voice exclaimed as the whole group turned to see two men wearing blue and white striped shirts with black bowties, white pants, white and blue shoes, and similar hairstyles of shiny red hair. One of them had a moustache and a pin on his shirt shaped like an apple slice, while the other had a pin that resembled an apple missing a slice.

"If you want it-" Flam began.

"-we've got it!" they said together as Flam caught Flim in his arms as he jumped into them.

"Need a pogo stick?" Flim said, bouncing on one.

"A bowling ball?" Flam said, holding one.

"A stuffed clown?" Flim asked, holding a clown doll.

"Whatever this is?" Flam asked, holding a strange-looking object like a dish bowl with lights all over it, attached to a microscope.

"Ah'd like that bass," Applejack said, gesturing over to the bass that was on a stand in the corner, with a the glow of a ball shining upon it. The bass had a bright brown outer edge, and a darker body with the long, black neck.

"I can give you this base for a non-negotiable price of one thousand dollars," Flim said as he brought the bass over, holding it in his hands.

"Why you only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it!" Rarity argued with two fingers up, while Applejack had a fearful look on her face.

"Yes, well," Flim began as he handed the bass off to his brother, "we have to cover our overhead and transportation costs."

"Seriously?" Rex said as he crossed his arms impatiently, "I might as well just-" But his sentence was cut off as he felt Ben's hand on his shoulder, indicating that he should calm down, which he grudgingly did.

"Look," Applejack began, "Granny should've never sold my bass," she said, "Ah'll give ya the two dollars back and we'll call it even," she said, holding two dollars in her hand as the other girls agreed.

"Likely story!" they both argued.

"It is!" Applejack replied, with her friends glaring angrily at the brothers, "That's my bass!"

"And can you prove that this is, in fact, you bass?" Flim asked as he took the bass back from Flam.

"Her initials are monogramed right on the strap!" Rarity noted, as the brothers both looked at the strap to see the letters A.J. stitched upon the leather.

"That could mean anything!" Flam stammered, "It could stand for…"

"…Aardvark Junior!" Flim finished.

"Anvil Jokers!" Flam added.

"Or Animal Jane," Flim added.

"Why, I bet you don't even play the bass, Applejack!" Flam continued, "If that is your real name…" he said, close to her face.

"Of course that's her real name!" Rainbow Dash argued, going into Flam's face.

"And she DOES play the bass!" Pinkie screamed while rocking wildly on a rocking horse in the corner of the store.

"And if you think that you two can just try and take that," Rex began with his fists clenched as he got into their faces, "You've got another thing coming…"

"Easy Rex," Ben said, "We're trying to be reasonable, not forceful…"

"Is there really any difference nowadays?" Rex asked. Suddenly, Applejack grabbed the bass out of Flim's hands, putting the strap around her as she began to strum on the bass, moving her fingers along the neck up against the guitar strings. The girls watched excitedly as Flim and Flam were very surprised by Applejack's skillful playing. With one final riff, a burst of energy enveloped Applejack as it blew by the brothers, messing up their hairdos as the energy vanished to reveal that she had transformed, with her ears growing out, and her hair also growing a ponytail as well. Her bass had changed too, with the design on the body becoming an apple beside musical notes, and the neck had apples evenly aligned upon it. The girls all cheered as the ringing of the doorbell ceased from the energy wave, while Ben and Rex just high fived as they thought they'd proven the point they were making.

"Perhaps this really is her bass…" Flim admitted as Applejack showed them the two dollars she had offered earlier. "But there's still the transportation costs and overhead!" he said as he and his brother fixed their hairdos.

"Don't forget the stocking fees!" Flam added.

"Wouldn't dream of it brother!" Flim replied, putting his arm around him. Applejack sighed as there was no easy way to convince the two.

"Okay, that's it," Rex said with an angry look on his face. His hands then suddenly transformed into large, blue, glowing axes, making the brothers step back in shock.

"Normally, I wouldn't go into this," Ben said as he tapped the Omnitrix lid, then slid it open, "but since you're being really unreasonable, I'll make an exception…" he said, slamming the dial, creating a green flash of light. When the light vanished, standing in Ben's place was a bipedal tiger creature, with orange fur with black stripes, along with white fur on his chest and face. His sharp claws were upon his hands as he clenched them into fists.

"Let me tell you somethin' Flim and Flam!" Rath shouted as he was ready to pounce, "Rath is gonna get that bass back, one way, or another!" he screamed as he and Rex gave off threating looks. The girls also joined in to back up Applejack, glaring angrily at the brothers as well with Rath and Rex. Flim and Flam both looked at each other with nervous looks.

"Then again…" Flam began as his brother understood what he was doing, "I suppose we can work out some sort of… trade?" he asked, getting a smile in reply from Applejack, who'd be eager to do something to get her bass back.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Rex said as his hands reformed from the Battle Axes.

"Ain't nuthin' to worry about sugarcube," Applejack said, "What's the worst that could happen?" With that remark, Rath slapped himself on the face in agony.

"Never, say that, again," Rath said, pointing at her with a growl.

"Why?" Applejack asked.

A while later, Applejack had reformed from her previous transformation, and was looking miserable as she was standing outside the emporium, in a banana costume strumming on her bass.

"Come on down to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under The Sun Emporium…" she announced as Granny Smith was walking by.

"Since when do you play the bass?" she asked with a perplexed look. Applejack just played a few more notes before going up to slap herself on the face for her Granny's obliviousness.

**~END SHORT**

** Applejack: Ugh… That was terrible. **

** Ben: That's why you never say that. It's like you're asking the universe to hate you! **

** Me: Just like how it hates you?**

** Ben: Not the point. **

** Me: Anyways, with this chapter all set, I'll be writing a few more stories in my off time before the next short is released for next week. **

** Rex: For those of you who wanna go ahead and leave a comment of feedback, or any questions for me, our author, and the other characters, feel free to do so!**

** Rainbow Dash: We'll be back next week for you guys, so leave any questions you want to, and we'll get that Q&A session up and running after the next short! So Ben, are you excited?**

** Ben: Definitely! And don't forget, our author will be making other stories in his free time too, so be sure to check those out if you want to. **

** Me: All righty then. I think everything that can be said has been said. So folks, I'll be back with you guys by next week! **


	14. NOTICE

** IMPORTANT NOTICE (PLEASE READ!): Hey guys, sorry if it's been a while, and I know that I promised you guys a short, but there's been a slight mix-up that's led to a change in plans. Apparently, the short "Shake Your Tail" was released a little prematurely on Youtube, and therefore it was deemed the third short that was released on the Internet. It turns out that it was supposed to be uploaded for June 6****th**** on the Hasbro Studio Shorts channel. **

** Now, I know that you're all thinking that I'm still gonna do "Shake Your Tail" despite the change. Well, not right now. As it turns out, I'm going to wait as patiently as I await the actual final short, which should be two weeks from now. The reason I'm not doing this short is because there's no actual speaking roles, only singing and actions, which I'd find a bit of a bore if I couldn't tell what the characters were saying ahead of time, or during the short, rather than singing. Heck, I'm sure the guys of this crossover wouldn't be too thrilled with it either! I mean sure, I can imagine the guys and girls in this short, but I can't imagine any speaking roles with all the music in there. So yeah, no "Shake Your Tail". I don't think it'd be a good fit, especially without an explanation as to why Twilight's suddenly there. **

** Also, the Q&A will be around, and may be split into two separate parts, one coming the week before the next short, and another coming the week after. But of course, we can't do a Q&A without questions for all the characters of the crossover, and any questions you may have for me. I feel like the girls are being left out of the fun of this Q&A, especially since the shorts, and the movie are based around them. No complaints from this guy, but it'd be really nice to see some more you guys. And by the way, thank you so much to all my followers and those that have liked this story. I never thought that entering this fanbase would make this fanfic popular. **

** But yeah, I'm a little upset at the fact that there's no new short to talk about, so I'll have to wait and see if there'll be another leak, or if they're going to release the next short early. Until then, please submit your questions for the Q&A for next week, and I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can. **

** P.S. One of my latest guest reviewers asked if I would create a story showcasing Ben's adventures in Equestria, which would be from the entire season 4 of MLP. I'm still thinking about it, considering that it may be something to do until the next movie comes out, and until season 5 begins. So yeah, maybe over the summer, but not right now. **


	15. Q&A Session!

** Me: Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for all the questions that you guys sent to me and the characters. It shows that I've got plenty of fans for this crossover, and it shows that I picked a great fanbase to join. Anyways, I'd like you guys to keep in mind that this is supposed to be a K+ rated fanfiction, and due to that, I had to remove some questions from the review section. Also, please try to be patient with my timetable for when the shorts, and the various parts of the movie come out. I understand that you love the story as it is, but I don't appreciate feeling rushed by people who want me to make more, when I've clearly made plenty already. Just try to be aware of that next time you guys ask any questions for me, or the characters.**

** Ben: So, without any further delay…**

** Rainbow Dash: Let's get this party started!**

** Pinkie Pie: Hey! That's my line!**

** *****Q&A Session START***

** hypergogeta2012: Ben Tennyson: If you were a Pokémon trainer instead of being the wielder of the Omnitrix, which starter Pokémon do you recommend and why?**

** Ben: Huh, good question. Well, when I was in Ash's universe, I started out with Cyndaquil when I was on my journey. I loved having him as a Typhlosion too. He was awesome! **

** hypergogeta2012: Ash Ketchum: How would you imagine your life if it had been just like Naruto's? **

** Ash: As a ninja, or a Pokémon trainer? **

** Me: *shrugs***

** Ash: Well, I guess if I had a life like Naruto's to start out with, I'd probably be pretty lonely for a while, until I made friends and ended up getting stronger with my Pokémon. **

** Naruto: I wonder what it would be like if we'd switch universes? **

** Ash: Well, I don't think I'd become as strong as Naruto is, considering I use Lightning style chakra while he uses Wind style… So, I don't know if I'd even be alive in his universe.**

** Me: Yeah, you'd probably get killed…**

** Fluttershy: K-K-Killed?! *faints***

** Ash: Fluttershy? Are you okay?**

** Pikachu: Pika? **

** Fluttershy: *still fainted***

** Me: Whoops… Anyways…**

** hypergogeta2012: Naruto Uzumaki: Have you ever had a suspicious feeling that the Nine-Tailed Fox is up to no good? If so, what are you going to do about it?**

** Naruto: Nah. Kurama and I are cool now. Ever since the war we've been partners. Isn't that right Kurama?**

** Kurama: Keh. Of course. While he has been a brat at times, Naruto's been someone who's shown his compassion for the tailed beasts like myself. Once I witnessed that in the war, I understood his convictions, and I became his friend. **

** Guest: Question for Ben: When are you going to show the girls Way Big and Alien X?**

** Ben: Alien X? Never. I'd rather not have to deal with Serena and Belicus again, just to show off one of my aliens. And Way Big? Unless there's some big bad causing trouble, I don't think I'll be using him any time soon…**

** Guest: Question for Ash: It's been confirmed that you have a Hawlucha. Will it make an appearance?**

** Ash: Of course he will! Hawlucha's been an awesome Pokémon for me to have. I guess the anime hasn't caught up to when I caught him though… So I guess we're left waiting then!**

** Hawlucha: Lucha! **

** Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!**

** Guest: Question for Rarity/Applejack: Since the Diamond Dogs are humans in your world, would Winona from the pony world also be a human?**

** Applejack: Well the Winona here in our world is a dog just like the one back in Equestria, probably 'cause she's more of a pet than those Diamond Dog thugs…**

** Winona: *barks happily***

** Rarity: I believe it's because back in Equestria, the Diamond Dogs were more, shall we say, sentient creatures than a normal puppy like Winona. **

** Winona: *starts licking Rarity***

** Rarity: Winona! Oh for goodness' sake, please! Stop it!**

** Applejack: Aww… Ain't that sweet…**

** Rarity: Applejack! Please!**

** Skyclan: I gots a question for Ash! Will Charizard or Sceptile or any of your Pokémon that can mega evolve make an appearance? I know you don't have a mega stone or anything, but who cares. This story isn't canon anyway **

** Ash: Sorry, but Sceptile and Charizard are back with Professor Oak right now, so they can't come straight here. But you might get to see a mega evolution in this fic from Gingka!**

** Gingka: Ash, don't spoil it.**

** Ash: Oops… Sorry. *rubs back of head while blushing, embarrassed***

** Me: So, is that it for the questions?**

** Applejack: Ah think so. It sure is a cryin' shame that some of us here didn't get any questions…**

** Rainbow Dash: Yeah, what gives?!**

** Me: Relax. Maybe we'll get another question in a sec-**

** Pinkie Pie: Ooh, wait, wait, WAAAIITTTT!**

** *everyone but Pinkie covers their ears***

** Naruto: Ow!**

** Me: What's the matter Pinkie?**

** Pinkie Pie: There's still one more question here! And it's for all of us!**

** Ben: Well, what does it say?**

** Guest: Question for everyone!: How aware are you of the budding romances between you all? **

** *everyone blinks in surprise***

** Ben & Rainbow Dash: Heh heh… *both look away and blush***

** Applejack: Buddin' romances? What in the hay y'all talkin' 'bout? There ain't any romance in this gal's life.**

** Rex: Why the heck would you ask something like that?**

** Ben: *smirking* Maybe because you were a little overprotective of AJ when we tried to get her bass back. **

** Rex: Pssh. That doesn't prove anything. *blushing***

** Ben: Sure it doesn't… *still smirking***

** Rarity: Romance? Well, I'm not sure if there's really any romance in my life…**

** Gingka: I already have a girlfriend by the way, so I don't need any romance.**

** Rarity: Although, I do find Gingka quite handsome…**

** Gingka: Wait, what?**

** Rarity: *blushing * Nothing!**

** Naruto: Romance? Well I-**

** Pinkie Pie: Of course we have a romance! *hugs Naruto tightly***

** Naruto: GAH! P-Pinkie?! *blushing***

** Pinkie Pie: We have the bestest-best friend romance whole wide world!**

** Naruto: Oh… That's what you meant… *sighs***

** Fluttershy: R-Romance? Oh my… I-I don't think there's any romance going on w-with me…**

** Ash: Romance? Oh, I get it! *puts his arm around Fluttershy***

** Fluttershy: Eep! *blushes***

** Ash: You must be talking about our awesome friendship! Right, Fluttershy? **

** Fluttershy: R-Right…**

** Pikachu: Pika… *facepalm***

** Me: Well, I guess I don't have any romance going on in my life. So that leaves me lonely I guess.**

** *Silence***

** Me: Meh. Romance isn't everything. It's having friends that care for you that counts. **

** Applejack: Anyway, thank y'all for submittin' those questions to us. Sorry if we've been slower than what you're used to lately…**

** Naruto: It's just that Mike is still waiting on the actual last short for Rainbow Rocks to come out, before he has to wait a while for the full movie itself when it comes in September.**

** Ben: So next Saturday should be the time when Mike gets the next short to you guys.**

** Rainbow Dash: So until then, we'll be seeing- Hey, what's this? *picks up piece of paper***

** Ash: Hey, there's writing on it. **

** Rex: What's it say?**

** Rainbow Dash: It says: "Rainbow Dash, are you going to kiss Ben again?" *blushes intensely* Wait, what?!**

** Ben: *blushes as red as Rainbow Dash***

** Pinkie Pie: *giggling***

** Ben & Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie!**

** Pinkie Pie: Hee hee! You're welcome! See ya next Saturday everybody!**

**END**


	16. Q&A Session Part 2!

**Me: Ugh… Well, there's good news and bad news. Good news is that I'm finished with my finals and can get back to writing the stories for you guys. Also the last short for the Rainbow Rocks movie came out early, in Spanish… That's not the bad news. The real bad news is that it's a song short, which is upsetting to me. Don't get me wrong, the "Perfect Day For Fun!" short was really entertaining. The only reason I'm upset is that I don't want to write a whole song without any actual talking from the characters. Sure, I can imagine a few scenes with Ben, Rex, and Co. going with the others based upon their corresponding traits with one another, and getting into all kinds of shenanigans, but I can't put that into words when there's no dialogue other than singing to begin with. *****facedesks*******

** Fluttershy: Oh, it's okay. At least you're all done with your finals, right? **

** Me: *sighs* Yeah, I guess so. **

** Applejack: But listen here folks! Due to that unexpected short being… well, a song ah guess… We're givin' y'all a Q&A Part 2!**

** Ben: After how much attention the last one received, we figured that we should do it more often while we wait for the movie to come out in September. **

** Rex: And trust us, we got a lot of attention… **

** Naruto: We ended up getting 10 more reviews after the first Q&A, so we'd like to say thanks for that!**

** Rainbow Dash: Although some of us could've used a few questions… **

** Ben: Hey, let's skip the past and get this started why don't we?**

** Pinkie Pie: You said it! It's question time everybody! Oh, and be sure to ship Ben and Rainbow Dash everyone!**

** Ben & Rainbow Dash: Wait, what?!**

** *Q&A Session Part 2 Start***

** Guest: Question for Ben: Which power do you think is Stronger? The magic of friendship or the powers of over a million aliens?**

** Ben: Well duh, obviously I'd go for the different powers of over millions of aliens. But hey, I've seen how the magic of friendship can take on the bad guys, and let me tell you, it's awesome. **

** Rex: So which is stronger? **

** Ben: *shrugs* It all depends on how the multiverse works with powers I guess. But I'd say the alien powers are stronger. **

** Anonymous: I can't stop rereading this over and over again, frankly this is my fav chapter. Oh! And Ben, when you first came to Canterlot high, did Rarity put you in a dress when you and the others were getting ready for the fall formal?**

** Ben: *blushing* Ah… well…. I… uh…. **

** Rarity: Oh, of course he did! Though it did take some convincing…**

** Ben: Hey! **

** Rainbow Dash: Oh, you should've seen the look on his face when he was fitting my dress! Priceless! *bursts out laughing***

** Ben: *****blushing angrily***** Okay, yeah. Rarity just made try on a few dresses just so the girls could make some choices. Ugh… That was probably the lowest moment of my time there before coming back… **

** Rarity: You did end up looking fabulous in your tux though!**

** Ben: Oh, right! Rarity also fitted me with a tux too, with a green tie, black sport coat with the green number 10, the green laces on my dress shoes… Yeah, that was a good look. **

** Rarity: *****bowing***** Thank you for your compliments. I suppose we should move on to the next question before things get a little more awkward. *****notices Rainbow Dash still laughing on the floor*******

** Ben: Yeah… let's hope things don't get worse…**

** Pinkie Pie: *****appears out of nowhere***** Ben and Rainbow Dash forever! **

** Ben: Pinkie! *****starts chasing her*******

** Gingka: Oh boy… So, what's next?**

** Guest: Question for Ben: What are you going to do if Rarity somehow managed to hack the Omnitrix making you transform into ONLY Diamondhead and Chromastone?**

** Ben: *****stops***** Well first off, there's no way in the world Rarity could ever hack the Omnitrix.**

** Rarity: I would like one though. It looks like a fabulous accessory! **

** Ben: Yeah, if she did hack the watch, I guess I'd have to go to Azmuth to get it fixed. If not, well, Diamondhead and Chromastone are pretty useful in head on, and long range fights so I guess it'd be okay. That is… until I'd need a certain alien for something… **

** Rarity: *****starts poking at the Omnitrix*******

** Ben: Rarity! *pulls his arm away***

** Rarity: The question made me curious!**

** Ben: *****facepalms*******

** Guest:** **Question for Twilight: Have you ever considered having Ben Tennyson as your mentor? Because what I mean is that he will help you grow stronger and more powerful by teaching you how to use all of his alien powers.**

** Ben: Wait… Twilight? **

** Twilight: Hi everyone! **

** Ben & The Girls: Twilight! **

** Fluttershy: Oh, what have you been up to back in Equestria?**

** Twilight: Just the minor and major things here and there. Ben's been helping out since he came over too. **

** Me: Okay, sorry to interrupt, but this is another problem I had with the recent short. Twilight shows up again (and so does Spike) out of nowhere! I mean, sure there's a comic on this movie but I haven't gotten a chance to look at it since I'm not that open of a brony! Ugh! Why can't this just be more simple for all of us?! *****starts breathing heavily*******

** Twilight: Okay… Well, I don't know if I'd consider Ben being my mentor. I mean, he did teach me a strong lesson about standing up for your friends despite the odds, but other than that… Not really anything else.**

** Ben: If anything, she's been the one teaching me about what life's like in Equestria. **

** Twilight: Though, being able to use Ben's powers would be nice. Especially with all the cool new things I could do...**

** Rex: Hey! We're a little left in the dark here! **

** Ben: Just give us a minute. **

** Rex: Ugh… *****facepalms*******

** Guest: Question for Rex: When are you going to show the girls all of your machines?**

** Rex: Huh? Oh, I'll show 'em all off if somebody's willin' to tussle with me. Especially a certain girl who's been a little -**

** Ben: Rex, I wouldn't do that. **

** Rex: Why not?**

** Ben: Because I **_**know**_** Applejack. She's the kind of girl that would break you like a twig before you could use your machines. **

** Rex: Pfft. Yeah right. Like she's gonna- *suddenly get lassoed* Whoa! *****falls down*******

** Applejack: *sitting on top of Rex* You were sayin' partner? **

** Rex: *****grumbles*******

** Guest: Question for Ben: Have the girls ever mistook you for having the power of the elements of Harmony when shooting a rainbow colored energy blast as Chromastone one time?**

** Ben: I think I only used Chromastone once while in Equestria. During that time we were trying to save the Tree of Harmony without Twilight, I think. **

** Naruto: Seriously, what is the whole deal with Equestria?! What was it all about? **

** Ben: Jeez. Can I tell you later? **

** Naruto: Ugh! *****crosses arms***** Fine…**

** Ben: Anyways, I don't think the girls mistook for having those powers, probably because their attacks are actual rainbows while Chromastone's attacks are just multi-colored, but not rainbowish. **

** Ash: Rainbowish? **

** Ben: I ran out of words, okay?! Sheesh…**

** Shiningsky: Ash: Why do you keep regressing every time you go to a region? You lost to Cameron for Arceus sake... no offense to you or him anyways, but seriously? Pikachu should be level 100 by now :P Also, will you have anymore Pokémon on your team or will Froakie/Fletchinder evolve?**

** Ash: Uh… How should I answer this? **

** Fluttershy: Just try to be polite. It's the kindness that counts, remember?**

** Ash: Right… Kindness that counts… Okay… Well, to start off, I've been trying my best to live up to everyone's expectations for the different leagues in each region. I guess things haven't been as good since I've dropped down a spot in the Unova League. **

** Fluttershy: There's always room to improve though, right? **

** Ash: Yeah! And thanks to being able to get a few different Pokémon in the Kalos region, I'd say that our chances look pretty good this time around! **

** Me: Yeah, now onto the technical stuff where I come in. No, Froakie and Fletchinder will not evolve, and Ash has added Hawlucha to the roster, due to the fact that it was revealed that it would be his a while ago. **

** Ash: Yep, and there you have it!**

** Fluttershy: So onto the next question then!**

** Shiningsky: Gingka: Will Beyblade get any reference in this story?**

** Gingka: Yeah, Pegasus will be here. It's just that our author doesn't know how he's gonna incorporate beyblades into the story.**

** Me: You do realize that I've been under a lot of pressure lately, right?**

** Gingka: That's not to say you can't take any more though.**

** Me: Ugh… Yeah, whatever…**

** Gingka: *chuckles***

** Shiningsky: Pinkie: Are you sure your special talent is about parties or is it breaking the fourth wall every other spare moment? **

** Pinkie Pie: Duh! Of course my special talent is with parties. I'm a super-duper party planner remember? But breaking the fourth wall? What's that? Helllllooooo….. *starts tapping glass of camera***

** Naruto: There she goes again… **

** iliekmudkipz: Hey Ash, can you still use Aura, or did the author forget or something? Also, what's your significance as The Chosen One in this story?**

** Ash: Wait, Aura? Like the aura I used in "Lucario & The Mystery Of Mew"? I don't know if I can use that anymore… I can use Lightning Style chakra though! I think I've even perfected that Lightning cloak the Raikage has. **

** Rainbow Dash: The who? **

** Naruto: Long story. Ash, no spoilers, right?**

** Ash: Oh, yeah, sorry…**

** Pikachu: *****sighs***** Pika… **

** Ash: Anyway, I don't think I'm supposed to be the Chosen One in this story. I'm just here to have fun competing with my new friends! **

** Fluttershy: And we're going to have fun competing against you!**

** Rainbow Dash: Of course, you all know that we'll win.**

** Fluttershy: Well… I don't think it's a good time to-**

** Ben: Oh really? I bet we can knock your band down flat on the ground after we perform!**

** Ash: Uh… guys… maybe we can-**

** Rainbow Dash: All right, bring it hero boy!**

** Ben: You're on rainbow girl! **

** Pikachu: Pika pi… *****facepalms*******

** Fluttershy: Oh my… I think we might've brewed up a teensy bit of trouble…**

** Ash: Heh heh… whoops…**

** Guest: Question for Ben: Why didn't you use Chromastone or Feedback when you were fighting Sunset Shimmer? Couldn't you have just absorbed her energy blasts and launch them back at her?**

** Ben: *****facepalms***** Ugh… Yeah, I probably should've thought ahead of time for that fight. I was hoping to use Humungousaur to beat Sunset, but I guess the Omnitrix decided to give me Frankenstrike instead… *****sighs***** I'm such an idiot…**

** Rainbow Dash: It was an awesome fight though! Right hero boy? **

** Ben: So, we're sticking with the nicknames, 'ey rainbow girl?**

** Pinkie Pie: *****appearing out of nowhere***** Ben and Rainbow Dash forever! **

** Ben & Rainbow Dash: Pinkie! Knock it off! *****both begin chasing her again*******

** Guest: Rarity: How would you react if you saw Ben transform into Diamondhead or Chromastone right in front of you?**

** Rarity: Well, I'd have to see them firsthand for a complete reaction. But hearing about they're both practically crystallized beings… *****jumps excitedly***** Oh! The thought of them makes me so ecstatic! **

** Ben: Right… I think you might get to see one of them in the movie at some point. **

** Rarity: Really? Who?!**

** Me: *****interrupting (again…)***** That's a trade secret. Mostly because the movie itself isn't out yet, and I'm gonna need to wrap my entire brain around it when I do see it before I can determine which aliens Ben will use. **

** Rarity: Oh. Of course…**

** Guest: Question for the girls: What do you think Twilight and Spike have been up to? **

** Rainbow Dash: Hard to say… I mean, I guess she's probably fulfilling her pony princess duties back in her home world. **

** Applejack: I reckon' she's been livin' the high life as a princess. And Spike? Well, Spike's a dragon… so I guess he does what dragons do, right? **

** Pinkie Pie: I bet she's having the most terrific time of her life as a princess! Of course… I hope she hasn't already forgotten about us… I mean, I know we only knew each other for 3 days, but we were like the bestest of best friends, you know? Oh by the way, Ash and Fluttershy forever! **

** Ben: Pinkie, will you stop-! Wait, what?**

** Ash: Me and Fluttershy? **

** Fluttershy: I-I-I-I….. *****faints*******

** Ash: Fluttershy, you okay?**

** Pikachu: Pika pika pi? Pikachu?**

** Guest: Question for Ben: What would you do if you were, I don't know, on a date with Rainbow or something, and the Omnitrix locked you into Toepick?**

** Rainbow Dash: Who's Toepick again? **

** Ben: He's one of the grosser aliens I have… *****cringes***** Yeah… I don't like using him too much… So, if that happened, I'd have to call Azmuth in to fix things before things would get weirder…**

** Rainbow Dash: Wow. It sounds like you really don't like Toepick… Can he be in the film?**

** Ben: What? No!**

** Me: Done.**

** Ben: Hey! I thought you said-!**

** Me: It's gonna happen, trust me. **

** Ben: *****groans***** Perfect…**

** kazearashika: Question for Ben: is anyone from your universe going to make an appearance?**

** Ben: Azmuth probably will. After all, he's the one who made the device that allowed me and the others to come here in the first place. **

** Me: Why don't tell them all about it? **

** Ben: Sure. It's a white, oval shaped device Azmuth calls the Multiversal Portal Generator, or MPG for short. I can tap the Omnitrix symbol in its center, and it shows me a holographic map of all the universes I've visited. If I want to go to a different universe than I ones I've already been to, the device is locked on a randomizer function that sends me to a new one. If I want to go to my own universe for example, I just tap the holographic figure that has my name on it to create a portal that sends me home. **

** Rainbow Dash: Wow. Of course, you came here because of that randomizer function, and now, I'm about to be a part of your team!**

** Ben: Don't get too excited. We've still a lot to do before you're ready.**

** Rainbow Dash: Aww… *****slouches*******

** Guest: Question for the girls: Which of Bens aliens are your favorites and why?**

** Rainbow Dash: Atomix! Did you not see how awesome he was when he rained down that final blast on Sunset Shimmer? That was epic!**

** Fluttershy: Oh… I guess I'd go with Pesky Dust… Ben turned into him by accident one time, and he was so cute! **

** Applejack: Wildmutt's a pretty cool alien. An alien dog that can sniff out anyone or anything, like the time Ben used him to help me find mah hat when it went missin' one time.  
**

** Pinkie Pie: Jury Rigg! 'Cause he is CRRRAAAAYYYYAAYYYYZZZYYYY!**

** Rarity: Diamondhead for now. I haven't seen him yet, but the mention diamonds in the name makes me feel so giddy! **

** Ben: Well, I guess that's it for the questions this time. **

** Applejack: 'Fraid so. Come on everybody! I've got apple fritters in mah-*steps on piece of paper* Hey, what in tarnation's this? *****picks it up*******

** Gingka: What's it say? **

** Applejack: It says: "Applejack, when are you going to kiss Rex?" Wait, huh?! *****blushes*******

** Rex: Pinkie!**

** Pinkie: That wasn't me… I don't think you guys look like a couple anyway…**

** Rex: Then who was it this time?**

** Ben & Rainbow Dash: *****uncontrollable giggling***** **

** Rex: You two?! **

** Applejack: Why I oughta'…**

** Rex: Don't you mean 'we oughta'? **

** Applejack: Exactly! *****both she and Rex start chasing Ben and Rainbow Dash*******

** Ben: Have a nice summer everybody!**

** Rainbow Dash: And keep leaving questions! We'll be glad to do more Q&A's another time! **

** Applejack: Get back here y'all hooligans! **

** Rainbow Dash: See ya everybody! **

**END**

** P.S. As a side note, knowing that "Shake Your Tail" and "Perfect Day For Fun" are the last two shorts of the story, I might actually make them. Though it will take a bit of motivation on my part. Ugh… **

** But anyways, info for fans of Ben 10 and Pokémon! First off, over the summer I'm going to work on the Ben 10/Teen Titans crossover story, "Stay The Same", which will feature Ben's very own Tamaranean form, one of the many oddities of the Omnitrix. Why? Well, there'll be a description of Ben's background with the Titans to let you know. **

** Secondly, I'll be focusing on the Ben 10/Naruto crossover with Ben X Hinata involved. Hey, in my mind, I repeat, IN MY MIND, this takes place before Ben meets Rainbow Dash. Yeah, earlier in the story, it was mentioned that Hinata was Ben's former girlfriend before Team Omniverse was created. So, there'll be a bit of romance there, and a bit of backstory behind their relationship. **

** Lastly, the Mega Evolution story. For now, it's an idea that I hope evolves into a brilliant story with Gingka accomplishing Mega Evolution with his Scizor, under the guidance of the Mega Evolution guru Gurkinn, and his partner Lucario. I may need to insert a description to let everyone know that I'm actually doing this, and not blowing it off, unlike previous stories I've had. This'll probably be a two-shot considering the intense training one has to go through to accomplish Mega Evolution. **

** All right, with that said and done, everyone please have a good summer!**


End file.
